Volviendo a Encontrarte
by Clara-Angielizz-Stories
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie me reconoce? ¿Por qué es como si nunca hubiese existido? ¿Por qué desperté en un hospital? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que Bella está viva...? EDWARD POV
1. Despertar

Hola a todos, soy Clara y les presento Volviendo a Encontrarte. Si quieren que la continúe subiría un nuevo capítulo todos los martes sin falta. Muchas gracias, espero que disfruten…

_Siempre que hacemos algo mal, siempre que nos confundimos, siempre que perdimos esa oportunidad, queremos volver el tiempo atrás para cambiarlo o repararlo. Para muchos resultará imposible creerme, hasta para mí lo es… pero la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad. Conozco mis límites, no me tropezaré dos veces con la misma piedra…_

1

"¿Está bien?" preguntó una voz familiar.

"Sí, sólo necesita descansar" contestó la voz de Carlisle.

"¿Pa… pá?" pregunté con dificultad. Me sorprendió aquello, ¿por qué me resultaba difícil hablar? ¿Por qué me dolía todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil?

Hice un esfuerzo para ponerme de pie pero fue en vano.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunté confundido. No podía ver nada, estaba cegado, moví la cabeza inspeccionando el lugar, pero sólo veía una intensa luz amarilla. Absolutamente nada.

"Tranquilo" aconsejó la voz de Carlisle. "Estás en el hospital de Forks, no te preocupes todo estará bien, estás bien."

"¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy acá?" pregunté, nadie me respondió. "Papá, ¿qué hago acá? ¿Dónde está ella?"

"Necesitas descansar, luego prometo contarte todo" me dijo. Decidí creerle para poder dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una camilla. Inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada, un hospital. Era la habitación 53, o tal vez la 32, las únicas con un pequeño televisor colgando del techo.

Me puse de pie sin dificultad, ya nada me dolía, lo que trajo una pregunta ¿qué hacia en el hospital? Revisé la habitación en busca de un celular, ropa, billetera, de algo mío, pero no había absolutamente nada.

No me molestó el hecho de estar tan sólo con el pijama del hospital al salir por la puerta de mi habitación. No me topé con nadie hasta abrir la puerta de la administración, donde una enfermera apenas me vio corrió hacia donde yo estaba, la reconocí al instante.

"Hola" me saludó. "No deberías estar de pie"

"Me siento bien" le dije. "¿Sabes dónde está mi padre, Zara?"

Me miró confundida.

"¿Cómo sabes…?" miró su playera. "Ya veo, la placa" soltó una risita.

"Su padre no está acá" me informó. "¿Nos puede dar un número así lo llamamos?"

"¿Qué?" pregunté. "¿No tienes su número? Igualmente hoy está aquí."

"Perdone Señor… "

¿Por qué Zara que me conocía de toda la vida me preguntaba mi nombre?

"Edward" dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Bien, Edward, no he visto a su padre y no tenemos su apellido tampoco, así que vamos a tener que preguntarle sus datos."

"¿Ah?" pregunté totalmente confundido. "¿Zara, algo anda mal? ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Frunció el ceño, estaba por contestar en cuanto mi papá apareció por detrás de ella.

"Zara yo me ocupo " le dijo, ella me miró, luego a él.

"Sólo sé que se llama Edward – le dijo a mi papá. Él asintió, ella se marchó.

– Ven – me dijo y comenzó a caminar. Quería caminar a su lado, pero cada vez que me acercaba él caminaba más rápido y ponía una mirada incomoda. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-Bien – me dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y hacía un ademán para que yo entrara. – Pasa.

Entré más que confundido a su oficina que tanto conocía y me senté frente a su escritorio, el tomó asiento detrás de este.

-Déjame presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen – me dijo. – ¿Edward? ¿Apellido?

-¿Esto es un chiste? – le pregunté sin gracia.

-¿Perdón?

Me puse de pie.

-Papá, ¿me vas a decir que hago en el hospital? ¿Por qué desperté en una camilla? ¿Qué me sucedió? No recuerdo nada… estoy confundido.

-Lo sé, estas confundido – dijo con tono tranquilo. – Siéntate, por favor.

Le hice caso.

-¿Por qué me llamas papá?

Suspiré.

-¿Ahora quieres que te diga Carlisle? Estuve toda mi vida llamándote así y sé lo mucho que te duele. Pero si quieres que vuelva a llamarte por tu nombre está bien, pero no enfrente de Esme.

-¿Conoces a mi esposa?

-¡Papá! – le grité enojado. – Carlisle, ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta? Por favor.

Habló con cautela.

-Te encontraron perdido en el bosque, desmayado. Estuviste tres semanas en coma, y hoy, gracias a dios, te despertaste y pareces estar bien… a excepción de tu memoria, pero puede deberse a la confusión. Vas a estar del todo bien dentro de poco….

FLASH BACK

Frené y luego crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirando por mi hombro para asegurarme que nadie me haya seguido. Al no ver a nadie me relajé, conté hasta diez mentalmente y eché a correr, adentrándome más y más al interior del bosque.

END FLASH BACK

-Oh, Carlisle lo siento, no debí irme sin avisar. Necesitaba pensar, ya sabes con todo lo que sucedió… por ella. Debía alejarme y estar solo. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar acá, perdón.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Me podrías dar tus datos personales?

Mi rostro reflejó mi confusión.

-Nombre y apellido, edad, un teléfono al que podamos llamar. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Carlisle, no quiero volver a ver a mis padres – dije entre dientes. – además, estoy cien por ciento seguro que no están preocupados por mí. No lo estuvieron por 17 años, no lo van a estar por un mes.

-¿Eres menor de edad? – preguntó.

-Sabes que lo soy, pero ¿por qué preguntas?

-Entonces voy a necesitar que me digas el número de tus padres, o donde los puedo localizar.

-No tengo un número – le dije. – Creo que viven en Australia, no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Con quien estás viviendo?

-¡Contigo! – le grité enojado. – Sabes, me voy de aquí, ¿tienes mis llaves?

-No tienes auto… te encontramos en el bosque.

-¡Adiós Carlisle! – grité poniéndome de pie.

Estaba por irme cuando una fotografía llamó mi atención. Se me nubló la vista, me quedé sin aire y casi me caí al suelo, pero me sujeté con el escritorio.

-¿Edward? – preguntó alarmado Carlisle.

-¿Q-qué es esto? – pregunté señalando con la mirada el portarretratos con una fotografía familiar en Italia. Yo la recordaba con todos mis hermanos y yo sentados levantando nuestras copas en una mesa. En esta estaban Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, sólo ellos. Era imposible. Me acordaba perfectamente cuando tomaron esa fotografía. Yo estaba en ella.

-¡¿Qué es esto? – le grité.

-Una foto de mi familia, Edward debes tranquilizarte acabas de despertar y...

Lo interrumpí.

-¡Yo estaba en esa foto! En Italia, hace dos años, Mamá se sentía mal y se volvió al hotel, tú te quedaste con todos nosotros, Emmett pidió bebida con alcohol para todos y nunca te vi tan enojado como aquella vez. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-¡Porque soy tu hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Ves! – volví a su escritorio y tomé entre mis manos otra fotografía, en está estaba Alice con Carlisle… pero yo la recordaba con que yo también estaba allí.

-Es mi hija…

-¡Alice! – le grité. - ¿Por qué no estoy ahí? ¡¿Por qué no estoy ahí? Fui tu primer hijo, papá, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Una parte de mí creía que él no había sido, creía que en verdad algo andaba muy mal.

Revisé las paredes con la mirada. Nuestros diplomas de graduados de primaria.

-Emmett, Rosalie – dije mientras lo leía. – Jasper, Alice… ¿Dónde estoy yo?

-Edward, por favor, tienes que calmarte.

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Dime por qué no estoy! – grité. - ¡¿Qué haz hecho? ¡¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?

-Edward si no te tranquilizas voy a tener que llamar a seguridad.

-¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Mierda, Carlisle! ¿¡Qué pasa?

Tiré la foto de Alice al piso con fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en coma? ¡Me mataste! ¡Carlisle, me mataste!

Volteé cuando escuché como la puerta se abría con fuerza, entraron dos hombres. Me sujetaron por los brazos.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – grité. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡No!

Luché pero ellos me sujetaron con más fuerza, arrastrándome de la oficina de mi… del Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó de nuevo el oficial.

-Ya se lo he dicho, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Le pegó al escritorio con fuerza.

-¡No eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen! Si no estas dispuesto a cooperar vamos a tener que encerrarte en prisión, hasta que decidas hablar.

-Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, mis hermanos son Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice. Estudio en el instituto de Forks, voy a segundo año y no sé que más quiere saber.

-¡La verdad! – gritó y me pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. - ¿Ahora, estás dispuesto a hablar?

Me limpié la sangre que caía de mi labio con mi hombro,

-Ya le he dicho todo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Habla porque te juro por dios…! – lo interrumpió la puerta que se abrió.

-Rod, déjalo y ven – le ordenó otro oficial.

Levanté la vista y no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver al padre de Bella esquivando mi mirada, acaba de entrar.

-Ya hablarás – me susurró y se juntó con el oficial.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte, – me dijo Rod cuando volvió conmigo. – Al parecer el señor Cullen, el verdadero, no va a presentar cargos en contra tuyo.

-Por supuesto que no, si es mi padre – le dije en la cara, volvió a golpearme.

Carlisle estaba a la salida de la policía.

-Hola, Edward – me saludó con una sonrisa que desapareció al verme con claridad. - ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Nada – murmuré.

-Dicen… dijeron que tú crees ser mi hijo.

Suspiré.

-No importa Carlisle, lo siento. No sé que está sucediendo pero si quieres que me vaya, me iré.

-Por eso, no sabemos que está sucediendo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte venir a mi casa, ya que no tienes donde ir, hasta que tu memoria vuelva.

-Tengo toda mi memoria – le dije secadamente.

-Hasta que pienses con claridad – me dijo. – Vamos a casa.

Asentí y caminamos sin hablar hasta su auto.

-¿Conoces a mis hijos? – me preguntó a mitad del recorrido.

-Sí.

-Qué raro, nunca te mencionaron, y yo nunca te vi.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

-Necesitas hacer memoria.

Silencio.

-Para saber que hacías en el bosque. ¿O sabes?

-No, no sé…

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, mejor dicho a su casa porque parecía no ser más mía, y casi se me salé el corazón al ver estacionada la camioneta de Bella.

-¿Por qué está la camioneta de Bella? – pregunté.

-¿La conoces? Es la mejor amiga de mi hija, Alice.

-Era… - dije.

Frunció el ceño.

-No era, _es _la mejor amiga, está siempre en nuestra casa. Es como de la familia.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Está siempre? – pregunté. - ¿Está viva?

-Sí… ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-¿Está viva? – volví a preguntar.

-Por supuesto que está viva.

Encontré la razón de todas mis dudas. Aunque pareciera estupido y difícil de creer así lo era. Carlisle nunca me mentiría al respecto de Bella. ¿Podría ser que la vida me haya dado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para hacer lo correcto? Era imposible de creer, pero una parte enorme de mí estaba seguro que era de verdad. Tenía una segunda oportunidad con Bella. Conozco mis límites, no me tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra…..

1

¿Está bien? – preguntó una voz familiar.

Sí, sólo necesita descansar – contestó la voz de Carlisle.

¿Pa… pá? – pregunté con dificultad. Me sorprendió aquello, ¿por qué me resultaba difícil hablar? ¿Por qué me dolía todo el cuerpo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil?

Hice un esfuerzo para ponerme de pie pero fue en vano.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté confundido. No podía ver nada, estaba cegado, moví la cabeza inspeccionando el lugar, pero sólo veía una intensa luz amarilla. Absolutamente nada.

Tranquilo – aconsejó la voz de Carlisle. – Estás en el hospital de Forks, no te preocupes todo estará bien, estás bien.

¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy acá? – pregunté, nadie me respondió. – Papá, ¿qué hago acá? ¿Dónde está ella?

Necesitas descansar, luego prometo contarte todo – me dijo. Decidí creerle para poder dormir, estaba muy cansado.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una camilla. Inspeccioné el lugar con la mirada, un hospital. Era la habitación 53, o tal vez la 32, las únicas con un pequeño televisor colgando del techo.

Me puse de pie sin dificultad, ya nada me dolía, lo que trajo una pregunta ¿qué hacia en el hospital? Revisé la habitación en busca de un celular, ropa, billetera, de algo mío, pero no había absolutamente nada.

No me molestó el hecho de estar tan sólo con el pijama del hospital al salir por la puerta de mi habitación. No me topé con nadie hasta abrir la puerta de la administración, donde una enfermera apenas me vio corrió hacia donde yo estaba, la reconocí al instante.

Hola – me saludó. – No deberías estar de pie.

Me siento bien – le dije. - ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre, Zara?

Me miró confundida.

¿Cómo sabes…? – miró su playera. – Ya veo – soltó una risita.

Su padre no está acá – me informó. - ¿Nos puede dar un número así lo llamamos?

¿Qué? – pregunté. - ¿No tienes su número? Igualmente hoy está aquí.

Perdone Señor…

¿Por qué Zara que me conocía de toda la vida me preguntaba mi nombre?

Edward – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Bien, Edward, no he visto a su padre y no tenemos su apellido tampoco, así que vamos a tener que preguntarle sus datos.

¿Ah? – pregunté totalmente confundido. - ¿Zara, algo anda mal? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Frunció el ceño, estaba por contestar en cuanto mi papá apareció por detrás de ella.

Zara yo me ocupo – le dijo, ella me miró, luego a él.

Sólo sé que se llama Edward – le dijo a mi papá. Él asintió, ella se marchó.

– Ven – me dijo y comenzó a caminar. Quería caminar a su lado, pero cada vez que me acercaba él caminaba más rápido y ponía una mirada incomoda. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Bien – me dijo mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y hacía un ademán para que yo entrara. – Pasa.

Entré más que confundido a su oficina que tanto conocía y me senté frente a su escritorio, el tomó asiento detrás de este.

Déjame presentarme, soy Carlisle Cullen – me dijo. – ¿Edward? ¿Apellido?

¿Esto es un chiste? – le pregunté sin gracia.

¿Perdón?

Me puse de pie.

Papá, ¿me vas a decir que hago en el hospital? ¿Por qué desperté en una camilla? ¿Qué me sucedió? No recuerdo nada… estoy confundido.

Lo sé, estas confundido – dijo con tono tranquilo. – Siéntate, por favor.

Le hice caso.

¿Por qué me llamas papá?

Suspiré.

¿Ahora quieres que te diga Carlisle? Estuve toda mi vida llamándote así y sé lo mucho que te duele. Pero si quieres que vuelva a llamarte por tu nombre está bien, pero no enfrente de Esme.

¿Conoces a mi esposa?

¡Papá! – le grité enojado. – Carlisle, ¿vas a contestar mi pregunta? Por favor.

Habló con cautela.

Te encontraron perdido en el bosque, desmayado. Estuviste tres semanas en coma, y hoy, gracias a dios, te despertaste y pareces estar bien… a excepción de tu memoria, pero puede deberse a la confusión. Vas a estar del todo bien dentro de poco….

FLASH BACK

_Frené y luego crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, mirando por mi hombro para asegurarme que nadie me haya seguido. Al no ver a nadie me relajé, conté hasta diez mentalmente y eché a correr, adentrándome más y más al interior del bosque. _

END FLASH BACK

Oh, Carlisle lo siento, no debí irme sin avisar. Necesitaba pensar, ya sabes con todo lo que sucedió… por ella. Debía alejarme y estar solo. Nunca pensé que iba a terminar acá, perdón.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

¿Me podrías dar tus datos personales?

Mi rostro reflejó mi confusión.

Nombre y apellido, edad, un teléfono al que podamos llamar. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Carlisle, no quiero volver a ver a mis padres – dije entre dientes. – además, estoy cien por ciento seguro que no están preocupados por mí. No lo estuvieron por 17 años, no lo van a estar por un mes.

¿Eres menor de edad? – preguntó.

Sabes que lo soy, pero ¿por qué preguntas?

Entonces voy a necesitar que me digas el número de tus padres, o donde los puedo localizar.

No tengo un número – le dije. – Creo que viven en Australia, no lo sé.

¿No lo sabes? ¿Con quien estás viviendo?

¡Contigo! – le grité enojado. – Sabes, me voy de aquí, ¿tienes mis llaves?

No tienes auto… te encontramos en el bosque.

¡Adiós Carlisle! – grité poniéndome de pie.

Estaba por irme cuando una fotografía llamó mi atención. Se me nubló la vista, me quedé sin aire y casi me caí al suelo, pero me sujeté con el escritorio.

¿Edward? – preguntó alarmado Carlisle.

¿Q-qué es esto? – pregunté señalando con la mirada el portarretratos con una fotografía familiar en Italia. Yo la recordaba con todos mis hermanos y yo sentados levantando nuestras copas en una mesa. En esta estaban Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, sólo ellos. Era imposible. Me acordaba perfectamente cuando tomaron esa fotografía. Yo estaba en ella.

¡¿Qué es esto? – le grité.

Una foto de mi familia, Edward debes tranquilizarte acabas de despertar y...

Lo interrumpí.

¡Yo estaba en esa foto! En Italia, hace dos años, Mamá se sentía mal y se volvió al hotel, tú te quedaste con todos nosotros, Emmett pidió bebida con alcohol para todos y nunca te vi tan enojado como aquella vez. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué me sacaste de allí?

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

¡Porque soy tu hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Ves! – volví a su escritorio y tomé entre mis manos otra fotografía, en está estaba Alice con Carlisle… pero yo la recordaba con que yo también estaba allí.

Es mi hija…

¡Alice! – le grité. - ¿Por qué no estoy ahí? ¡¿Por qué no estoy ahí? Fui tu primer hijo, papá, ¿por qué me haces esto?

Una parte de mí creía que él no había sido, creía que en verdad algo andaba muy mal.

Revisé las paredes con la mirada. Nuestros diplomas de graduados de primaria.

Emmett, Rosalie – dije mientras lo leía. – Jasper, Alice… ¿Dónde estoy yo?

Edward, por favor, tienes que calmarte.

¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Dime por qué no estoy! – grité. - ¡¿Qué haz hecho? ¡¿Por qué actúas como si no me conocieras?

Edward si no te tranquilizas voy a tener que llamar a seguridad.

¡Soy tu hijo! ¡Mierda, Carlisle! ¿¡Qué pasa?

Tiré la foto de Alice al piso con fuerzas.

¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en coma? ¡Me mataste! ¡Carlisle, me mataste!

Volteé cuando escuché como la puerta se abría con fuerza, entraron dos hombres. Me sujetaron por los brazos.

¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – grité. - ¡Suéltenme! ¡No!

Luché pero ellos me sujetaron con más fuerza, arrastrándome de la oficina de mi… del Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó de nuevo el oficial.

Ya se lo he dicho, Edward Anthony Cullen.

Le pegó al escritorio con fuerza.

¡No eres el hijo de Carlisle Cullen! Si no estas dispuesto a cooperar vamos a tener que encerrarte en prisión, hasta que decidas hablar.

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen, tengo 17 años, mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, mis hermanos son Emmett, Rose, Jasper y Alice. Estudio en el instituto de Forks, voy a segundo año y no sé que más quiere saber.

¡La verdad! – gritó y me pegó un puñetazo en el rostro. - ¿Ahora, estás dispuesto a hablar?

Me limpié la sangre que caía de mi labio con mi hombro,

Ya le he dicho todo.

¡Mierda! ¡Habla porque te juro por dios…! – lo interrumpió la puerta que se abrió.

Rod, déjalo y ven – le ordenó otro oficial.

Ya hablarás – me susurró y se juntó con el oficial.

Hoy es tu día de suerte, – me dijo Rod cuando volvió conmigo. – Al parecer el señor Cullen, el verdadero, no va a presentar cargos en contra tuyo.

Por supuesto que no, si es mi padre – le dije en la cara, volvió a golpearme.

Carlisle estaba a la salida de la policía.

Hola, Edward – me saludó con una sonrisa que desapareció al verme con claridad. - ¿Qué te hicieron?

Nada – murmuré.

Dicen… dijeron que tú crees ser mi hijo.

Suspiré.

No importa Carlisle, lo siento. No sé que está sucediendo pero si quieres que me vaya, me iré.

Por eso, no sabemos que está sucediendo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte venir a mi casa, ya que no tienes donde ir, hasta que tu memoria vuelva.

Tengo toda mi memoria – le dije secadamente.

Hasta que pienses con claridad – me dijo. – Vamos a casa.

Asentí y caminamos sin hablar hasta su auto.

¿Conoces a mis hijos? – me preguntó a mitad del recorrido.

Sí.

Que raro, nunca te mencionaron, y yo nunca te vi.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Necesitas hacer memoria.

Silencio.

Para saber que hacías en el bosque. ¿O sabes?

No, no sé…

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio.

Llegamos a nuestra casa, mejor dicho a su casa porque parecía no ser más mía, y casi se me salé el corazón al ver estacionada la camioneta de Bella.

¿Por qué está la camioneta de Bella? – pregunté.

¿La conoces? Es la mejor amiga de mi hija, Alice.

Era… - dije.

Frunció el ceño.

No era, _es _la mejor amiga, está siempre en nuestra casa. Es como de la familia.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Está siempre? – pregunté. - ¿Está viva?

Sí… ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

¿Está viva? – volví a preguntar.

Por supuesto que está viva.

Encontré la razón de todas mis dudas. Aunque pareciera estupido y difícil de creer así lo era. Carlisle nunca me mentiría al respecto de Bella. ¿Podría ser que la vida me haya dado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para hacer lo correcto? Era imposible de creer, pero una parte enorme de mí estaba seguro que era de verdad. Tenía una segunda oportunidad con Bella. Conozco mis límites, no me tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra…..


	2. Juntos Para siempre

2

Juntos para Siempre.

"_-Bella – susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello. – Despierta, se nos hace tarde._

_Giró en la cama, dándome la espalda._

_Suspiré y sonreí._

_-Vamos Bella, no me hagas llamar a Emmett – dije recordando la última vez que Emmett la despertó, me reí al recordar el rostro molesto de Bella._

_-Edward, – murmuró. - ¿No te estarás riendo de mí?_

_-Tal vez – le dije entre risas._

_Me levanté de la cama para volver a acostarme del lado de Bella, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho._

_-¿Cómo alguien como tú puede estar con alguien como yo? – preguntó._

_Le di un beso en la frente._

_-Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días, cómo alguien como tú está con alguien como yo._

_Levantó el rostro para mirarme directamente._

_-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo? – me preguntó._

_-No lo suficiente para que te crea – le dije._

_-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – repitió. – Nunca lo olvides._

_-Ya te estoy empezando a creerte. Te amo, Bella._

_-¿Podemos faltar al instituto? Podríamos tener un día sólo para nosotros._

_-Sabes que me encantaría, pero hoy tenemos examen de biología. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Con más razón para estar ausente._

_-Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿es posible amarte tanto?_

_Me dedicó una sonrisa"_

Abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad…

-Mis hijos no saben nada – me informó Carlisle trayéndome a la realidad.

-¿Nada de que?

Me bajé del vehiculo, él hizo lo mismo.

-De ti.

-¿Qué me encontraron?

-Ehm… no… que te vas a hospedar en nuestra casa hasta que recuperes tu memoria.

Asentí y entramos a _su _casa.

-Llegue – gritó por costumbre Carlisle. - ¡Reunión familiar!

¿Familiar? ¿Estaba yo incluido en ese término? Y lo más importante, ¿estaba Bella incluida? ¿Estaba Bella viva? Necesitaba verla.

Esme fue la primera en llegar, con su cálida sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Hola Edward – me saludó dándome la mano. – Es un gusto tenerte en casa. Soy Esme.

Odiaba esto con toda mi alma. Mi mamá se estaba presentando ante mí.

-Gracias… Esme – como dolió llamarla por su nombre. – Gracias por dejarme quedarme.

-¡Ni lo menciones! Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí.

-¿Qué sucede, Papá? – preguntó Emmett de mala gana bajando las escaleras, su mirada se detuvo cuando me vio. – Oh, hola.

-Hola Emmett – le saludé.

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó.

Suspiré un gran bocado de aire.

-No, Pap… tu Papá me dijo quien eres. Soy Edward, un gusto conocerte.

Extendí mi mano y él la tomó.

-¡Jasper! – gritó Rosalie. - ¡Aleja eso de mí o te juro que te mato!

Se escucharon las risas de Jasper.

-¡Tenemos visitas! – gritó Carlisle.

-Hola – les dije cuando bajaron las escaleras.

-¿Hola? – dijo dudando Rosalie.

-Soy Edward, tú debes ser Rose, y tú Jasper – dije respectivamente.

-Así es – dijo Jasper, le dedicó una mirada a Carlisle.

-¿Y Alice? – le preguntó.

-Está en su dormitorio torturando a la pobre de Bella – contestó avergonzado.

-¿Bella? – se me secó la garganta. - ¿Bella Swan?

-Sí, ¿La conoces?

Me llevé la mano a la boca para evitar pegar un grito de alegría ya que Bella estaba acá, bajo el mismo techo que yo. Pero por sobre todo, estaba viva.

Involuntariamente, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

-Sí, la conozco – contesté sonriendo.

Se miraron entre ellos, evaluándome.

-Perdón, es sólo que… hace mucho que no la veo. Es más, ella no debe acordarse de quien soy – dije del todo seguro.

-Voy a llamar a Alice – dijo Jasper y corrió escaleras arriba.

-Papá, ¿qué quieres decirnos? – preguntó Rose.

-Prefiero que estén todos.

Esperamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que Jasper bajó junto con Alice.

-Hola Edward – me saludó con una sonrisa. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago, ella se acordaba de mí. – Soy Alice.

No, no se acordaba de mí.

-Hola Alice.

-Linda ropa – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, usaba la del bosque, la que ella me había comprado.

-Gracias, me la eligió una amiga.

-La tengo que conocer – murmuró.

_Oh, Alice, ya la conoces, la conoces muy bien._

-Y bien Papá, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Emmett.

-Siéntense – dijo y todos se sentaron, menos yo que quedé de pie. –- Bien, les queríamos decir que Edward se va a quedar con nosotros por un par de semanas.

Alice comenzó a aplaudir.

-¿Es familiar? – preguntó desorientada Rosalie.

-No. Estuvo en coma por casi un mes, no recuerda mucho de su familia, hasta entonces se quedará acá, para hacer memoria.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que vas a adoptar temporalmente a un paciente amnésico?

-Se puede decir que sí.

-Genial – dijo llena de sarcasmo. - ¿Puedo decir mi opinión?

-No – le dijo Carlisle. – Edward se queda, les guste o no.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora? – preguntó con resentimiento. – Tengo cosas más importantes que esto.

-¡Rosalie! – le regañó Esme. – Por favor, compórtate.

-Está bien Mamá, sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien – intervine.

No sé para qué hablé, todos se me quedaron viendo.

-Ehm… Esme, perdón. Es que… estoy muy cansado… y… discúlpenme voy al baño – dije inventando una excusa para salir de allí lo antes posible.

Me vieron sin decir una palabra mientras pasé por la cocina para ir al baño.

Entré, y en el momento que cerré la puerta me dejé caer en el suelo.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Mi familia no me reconocía, la enfermera no sabía quien era, Bella estaba viva. ¿Qué sucedía? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? ¿¡Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

-¡AAAH! – grité enfurecido, fuera de mí. Qué demonios sucedía. Me estaba volviendo loco. Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Para empezar, ¿cómo era posible? Y segundo, ¿qué? ¿Qué era todo esto?

Respiré hondo para aclarar mis ideas. Bien, respiré hondo y solté todo. Lo último que recordaba era ir al bosque, justo donde me habían encontrado. Eso era normal, lo anormal era que nadie me reconocía. Como si nunca hubiese existido. Tal vez… podía ser que todos tuvieran amnesia, pero eso no explicaría por qué Bella estuviese viva ni tampoco el no estar en las fotografías. Quizás yo había muerto y resucitado… sí, claro. Piensa, Edward. Quizás nunca me adoptaron, quizás viví con Elizabeth y Edward, ¿pero cómo era posible? O quizás me borraron del mapa. No lo sé. Tal vez me implantaron recuerdos ajenos. Pero todo era imposible. ¡Era imposible! Lo único posible era que esto fuera una pesadilla, ¡era una pesadilla! Qué estupido fui.

Me pellizqué con fuerza pero lo único que logré fue un gran dolor. Genial, no era una pesadilla…

Entonces, ¿podría ser? ¿Podría ser que está sea mi segunda oportunidad? ¿Empezando de otra forma? ¿En otro cuerpo? Me levanté del suelo para verme por primera vez al espejo, me devolvió el rostro que tanto conocía. Era yo. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Con el apellido Masen que tanto odiaba.

¿Y si simplemente nada pasó? ¿Y si todo lo que creía que había sucedido no había sido así?

Ninguna respuesta.

Me lavé el rostro con agua helada y salí del baño.

Estaban todos en la sala, pero mis ojos se detuvieron en los achocolatados que tanto extrañé por seis eternos meses.

Casi me lancé a sus brazos, casi me entierro en su pecho para no salir nunca, casi le cuento todo lo sucedido para reírnos juntos de nuestros problemas y que me diga que todo saldrá bien, y decirle que la amo y contarle todo lo que la extrañé. Pedirle que nunca se vuelva a ir, suplicarle que me perdone por todo, besarle los labios, amarla como siempre la ame.

Bella – dije con la voz rota. Era ella, era mi Bella, estaba viva, estaba en la misma sala que yo, la seguía amando como antes, era ella.

Estaba viva…

FLASH BACK

_-¡Dale! ¿Qué dices? No vayamos al instituto, quedémonos acá juntos._

_-¿Quieres darle una excusa a Charlie para matarme? Porque sabes que la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces._

_-Edward eres muy inteligente, descubriste mi gran malévolo plan para deshacerme de ti._

_-Si quieres matarme sólo debes irte, o no amarme más – le dije seriamente._

_Frunció el ceño._

_-Bella, no sé que haría sin ti – le dije. – Si te sucede algo yo muero._

_-Entonces nada va a sucederme – dijo con una sonrisa. – Nos mantendremos juntos, así si algo le pasa a uno, también le sucederá al otro._

_-Buen plan – le dije. – Entonces nunca nos vamos a separar._

_-Prométemelo – me dijo. – Prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre vamos a estar juntos._

_-Te lo prometo, Bella, juntos para siempre._

END FLASH BACK

Estaba cumpliendo una promesa. 'juntos para siempre'

-Hola… - me saludó con timidez.

-Soy Edward – me presenté sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Nuestro nuevo hermano, temporalmente – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Edward – me dijo Carlisle. - ¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? Porque vamos a tener que comunicarnos con ellos.

-Sólo sé sus nombres, Edward y Elizabeth – mentí. - Pero no quiero volver a verlos – respiré hondo, esto me costaría decirle. – Conseguiré trabajo y en cuanto tenga dinero me largo de tu casa, lo prometo.

-No va a ser necesario – me dijo. – Vamos a encontrar a tus padres, pero voy a necesitar que me digas sus apellidos, si los recuerdas.

Tragué con dificultad, odiaba mentirle a mi papá.

-Cuando lo recuerde te digo – le dije y asintió.

-¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó Esme.

-En realidad estoy muy cansado – le dije.

-Alice, ¿por qué no lo llevas a la habitación de huéspedes? – le dijo, luego me miró. – Será tu habitación, no tiene muchas cosas pero no te preocupes la vamos a llenar. Y no tiene cama… ahora voy y compro una.

-Gracias Esme, pero no hace falta una cama. Prefiero los sillones.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Miré de reojo a Bella, ella me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era la primera vez que Bella venía a mi casa, hace dos años, ambos teníamos quince. Ella era hermosa comos siempre, y yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella._

_Estábamos en silencio, ella caminaba por detrás de mí, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de nuestros pasos._

_-Y está es mi habitación – le dije rompiendo el silencio mientras la invitaba a pasar._

_Se quedó boquiabierta._

_-Es mi lugar, donde estoy sólo yo – expliqué. – Por eso está tan lleno._

_-Edward tu cuarto son como cinco míos._

_-No conozco tu habitación – le dije._

_Ignoró lo que dije y comenzó a caminar, inspeccionado cada estante con la mirada._

_-Tienes mucha música – dijo señalando mis discos._

_Hice una media sonrisa._

_-Pero… ¿Y tu cama?_

_-No tengo, prefiero los sillones – dije mirando el sillón contra la pared._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí._

END FLASH BACK

-¿Quieres ir a acostarte? – me preguntó Esme.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Alice, ¿le enseñas por donde es?

-¡Por supuesto! Ven Edward – dijo ella, caminé hasta las escaleras. -– Bella, ¿Vienes?

-Sí – contestó en un susurro.

Alice caminaba por delante de mí, seguida por Bella y yo atrás de todo.

Intenté quedarme lo más cerca de Bella posible, estaba seguro que ella sabía que tenía mis ojos clavados en ella es que… la última vez que la había visto fue adentro de un ataúd. Hice un gran esfuerzo para borrar esa imagen, pero el dolor apareció, creciendo más y más en mi interior.

FLASH BACK

_Carlisle apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, no necesitaba palabras para decirme cuanto lo sentía._

_Tenía mi mirada clavada en el ataúd, lo habían cerrado hacia una hora, cuando empezaron a llegar los niños._

_Charlie caminó con pasos lentos hasta allí, sujetó la rosa con ambas manos y sin decir nada la colocó con cuidado sobre el ataúd donde yacía su única hija._

_Él le dedicó una mirada a Renée, dándole la señal que había acabado. Entonces ella sujetó con manos temblorosas la rosa y se dirigió para despedirse._

_-Bella, - murmuró dándonos la espalda. – Te mereces una despedida Cielo, pero no puedo… - Sus sollozos eran lo único que se escuchó, hasta que se alejó._

_No tenía pensado hablar, no quería ni podía pero debía hacerlo, por Bella._

_-Charlie – susurré colocándome a su lado. Era la primera vez que hablaba por cinco días. - ¿Puedo?_

_Él asintió conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Bella, Amor – dije mirando su ataúd. – el 27 de Noviembre despertaste en mis brazos, y también… - tragué mis lágrimas. – también moriste en ellos. – Mis sollozos invadieron el cementerio. – Bella no puedo creerlo, no estás. Te fuiste dejándome aquí. ¿Por qué? Me arrepiento cada segundo que pasa en no haberme ido contigo. Lo siento, Bella. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre pero no lo pude cumplir Amor – enterré mi rostro en mis manos, no podía seguir hablando estaba destruido por dentro. – Te amo, por siempre._

END FLASH BACK

-¿De dónde conoces a Bella? – me preguntó Alice mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Bella giró para mirarme.

-No lo sé… - bajé el rostro, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca. – ¡¿Quién te lo regaló? – pregunté casi gritando.

Era el mismo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños numero 17.

-Nadie, lo encontré en el bosque… ¿sabes de quien es? – preguntó con la voz muy baja.

-No, no sé Bella – le dije. Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo y me sorprendió lo que encontré.

FLASH BACK

Caminé durante horas por el prado, buscando respuestas mas no encontré nada.

Me di por vencido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué? – grité con toda mi alma. - ¡¿Por qué te la llevaste? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer este sufrimiento?

Rompí a llorar sin Bella era nadie. Era un cuerpo moviéndose de lado a lado, intentando no mostrarles mi tristeza a los otros. Me ponía una mascara seria para ocultar mi dolor interno. Estaba muerto. Morí en el instante que Bella murió. Morí junto a ella, mi corazón la siguió hasta el final, pero nunca volvió a mí. Era un hombre sin corazón, un hombre destruido. Sin un plan, sin un futuro. Porque sin Bella no tenía futuro, no tenia nada.

-¡Bella! – grité desesperado. - ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué te fuiste sola! ¿¡Por qué no me llevaste contigo!

Las lágrimas corrían sin poder parar por mis mejillas.

-¡Bella! ¡Vuelve! ¡TE AMO! ¡Dijiste para siempre! ¡Me hiciste prometerte que estaríamos juntos para siempre y te fuiste!

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, buscando el recuerdo de Bella y allí estaba el brazalete que le había regalado.

END FLASH BACK

¿Cómo era posible? Bella lo tenía y también yo. Entonces había sucedido, todo lo que recordaba sucedió… ¿podría está ser mi segunda oportunidad?

-Está es tu habitación – me dijo.

-Gracias Alice.

-No hay porque.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Bella.

-¡No! – grité, ambas me miraron. – Me… me refiero a… olvídenlo.

Me acerqué a ella y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Conduce despacio – le dije en serio.

-Ehm… sí… - tartamudeó confundida y se fue con sus preciosos pasos torpes.

Giré para enfrentarme a Alice.

Gracias de nuevo, por dejar que me quede – le dije.

-Ni lo menciones, cualquier cosa que necesites, o si solamente quieres hablar, sólo dime.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Le quería contar todo, llorar en su hombro, que me consolará y dijera que no estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera – le dije.

-¿Sí? – preguntó.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – aunque iba a creer que estaba loco, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.


	3. Tumba Viva

3. TUMBA VIVA

Su mirada parecía perdida, pero sus manos estaban atentas, trazando figuras en mi espalda.  
"¿Me dirás que está pasando?" pregunté tras un largo silencio. Bella sonrió, pero tan rápido como llegó ésta se desvaneció.  
"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hay más allá?" me preguntó, mas parecía hablar con ella misma. "Una vez que pasamos al otro lado, como así alguien lo decidió llamar, ¿qué hay?"  
Era extraño que ella preguntase aquello. Generalmente, trataba de evitar pensar en cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con la muerte. Era algo que la aterraba y carcomía por dentro. Nunca hablaba del futuro, si bien tenía planeado pasarlo conmigo.  
"Tú ya sabes lo que yo creo" dije, intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. "Yo creo que luego no hay nada. Por eso debemos vivir el presente al máximo", deposité un suave beso en su frente. "Por eso estoy contigo. Porque no importa lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, no importa si voy al infierno, al cielo, o a la nada, todo habrá valido la pena ya que pude pasar mi vida por ti. Ya soy feliz por el simple echo de haberte conocido."  
Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, intentó disimularla, haciendo una mueca.  
"Soy un afortunado" dije convencido. "Soy feliz contigo. El mundo se puede venir a bajo pero mientras te tenga a ti, seré feliz".  
Asintió.  
"¿Y si yo no estuviese? ¿O si tú no estuvieses conmigo? ¿Si algo te pasa? Juro que muero".  
"¿Es por la película que vimos ayer?" pregunté. En ésta el personaje principal perdía a la mujer que amaba, y le fue imposible salir de esa depresión, ya que lo llevó al suicidio.  
El frío aire nos invadió. Bella asintió.  
"Es por todo a decir verdad. Sólo intenté imaginarme un mundo sin ti, y no pude."  
La abracé bajo las nubes y la leve lluvia que empezaba a caer. Me quité la chaqueta y se la puse por los hombros a Bella. A ella le fascinaba mirar el agua caer, y a mí contemplar su inocente emoción. "Te amo" dejó escapar casi en un suspiro.

El cuarto era pequeño. Una brillante luz alumbraba el sillón color marrón, un escritorio con un ordenador blanco, y un placar de madera, uno de los más antiguos de la casa. Alice caminó con gracia hasta sentarse en sillón, la seguí y me incorporé, sentándome en la silla junto al escritorio.  
"Linda habitación" dije, poco asombrado ya que la conocía a la perfección. Aquí solía dormir nuestro tío, al que, como yo, disfrutaba dormir en el sillón.  
"Sí, gracias" se apresuró a contestar. "Ahora, dime."  
-

La lluvia corría por mi rostro, hasta tal punto que no se sabía cuando terminaban las lágrimas y donde comenzaba el frío agua que caía rápidamente del oscuro cielo. Me encontraba solo contemplando el bello rostro de Bella. El bello rostro de Bella muerto. El agua y la sangre. El ataúd. Un fin sin fin.  
Mi mente parecía flotar, vacía pero lleno de recuerdos distorsionados de quien una vez había sido mi gran amor. Sus ojos, sus labios, su fina nariz, sus manos. Ella. La extrañaba hasta tal punto que creía que estaba viva. Que algún día regresaría. diría yo. se escaparía de sus labios. , ¿Importa acaso? Estoy aquí contigo. Como siempre quisimos. Viviremos juntos para siempre. Poco importa donde é que no volverías jamás, Pero lo hice, aquí estoy. Viviremos juntos para siempre.. ¿Te habías olvidado de mí?¿De mi amor incondicional? ¿Por qué me dejaste, Bella? ¿Por qué?. Lo siento, y te amo. Viviremos juntos, para siempre.

Pero no lo haría. La cuerda parte de mí, la resentida, sabía que todo había terminado. Mi vida había dado fin cuando el corazón de Bella había dejado de latir.

Viviremos juntos para siempre, pero sólo en tu corazón, porque el mío ya no existe Bella.  
-

"Mentí" confesé.  
"Lo sé".  
"¿Qué debo hacer?"  
"¿La verdad es dolorosa?"  
"La verdad es difícil de creer."  
"Intentalo."  
"Tengo miedo que crean que estoy loco."  
"¿Lo estás?"  
"No. Pero a veces creo que lo estaré."  
"déjame ayudarte"  
"¿Puedo confiar en ti?"  
"Sí."

Sus ojos me miraban atentamente, casi interrogandome.  
Suspiré.  
"Sé quienes son mis padres" dije.  
"Lo sé" dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro, cuidadosamente. "¿Por qué mientes?"  
"Ellos... no son precisamente los mejores padres. Me abandonaron."  
"¿De niño?"  
"Sí."  
"¿Y con quien has vivido hasta entonces?  
Debía pensar alguna mentira. No podía decirle, Esme y Carlisle, Alice, ¿no te acuerdas?  
"No me abandonaron en ese sentido..." suspiré, odiaba mentirle a Alice. "Sino que nunca les importó lo que hacia con mi vida. Y no sé donde viven ahora. Me fui de casa hace dos años, llevé lo necesario para vivir por mi cuenta. Vine a Forks a empezar de cero... hasta ahí recuerdo. Luego desperté en una camilla."  
Ella asintió.  
"Gracias por decirme la verdad. Pero siento que te guardas algo".  
Sonreí.  
"¿Lees metes?" le pregunté.  
"Hay quienes dicen que leo almas" dijo luego soltó una melodiosa carcajada. "Estás triste" notó. "Estás perdido, pero no te sentís solo. Sabes que estas acompañado. Y estás arrepentido. De a momentos estás muy feliz, pero luego crees que te estás volviendo loco. Temes ser feliz, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. déjame adivinar, ¿estás enamorado?"  
Ella había echo el análisis perfecto de mi situación actual.  
Asentí.  
"Ella murió" murmuré, sintiendo como el fuerte dolor en mi pecho comenzaba a nacer, llevando por delante todas las emociones. Quedaba sólo el dolor.  
"Lo siento" susurró, tomó mis manos. "Eres fuerte. Puedes salir adelante."  
Alcé los ojos que apuntaban a nuestras manos unidas en una para ver el sincero rostro de Alice.  
"No lo soy."

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" cantaban desesperadas las voces, perdidas tras el ruido de la lluvia.  
Yo contemplaba el agua, hundido en mis recuerdos. De ese pasado añorado, y ahora tenido de sufrimiento.  
"¡Edward!" gritó con alivio pero ira la voz.  
Un golpe en mi espalda me hizo caer al suelo, dejando una bolsa de peso sobre mi espalda.  
"¡Edward eres un tarado!" gritó Alice mientras sus pequeñas manos golpeaban sistemáticamente mi espalda. "¡Te odio! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Sos la peor persona que conozco!" sus golpes cada vez se debilitaban más. Mis lágrimas dejaron de caer. El sonido de un rayo irrumpió entre los gritos de Alice. "¡Eres mi hermano, no esta basura muerta!"  
Basura muerta, eso me describía muy bien. Era un estorbo para todos, y a la vez no tenía vida. Me movía de un lado a otro como lo hace una hoja que se desprende de un árbol.  
"Juro que te odio Edward Cullen" su voz era más baja, casi se perdía entre el golpeteó de la lluvia. "¡¿Puedes siquiera mirarme?!"  
Unas manos tomaron mi rostro y lo giraron, hasta que pude ver los ojos oscuros y humedecidos de mi hermanita, a quien había abandonado.  
"Desapareciste. ¡Te fuiste por dos días! Creímos que te había sucedido algo, pero sólo estás aquí siendo completamente egoísta. ¿Crees que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien? Bella era mi mejor amiga. Extraño tenerla en casa, pasar días y noches hablando" la comisura de sus labios se hundía cada vez más hacia abajo. "Era una de las mejores personas que conozco. Y se fue. Y quiero saber que puedo tener el apoyo de mi familia, pero no. Te veo sufriendo, y dejándonos. ¡Ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo! Ni una sonrisa, ni un comentario. Nada. Eres una tumba viva. Estamos todos no sólo tratando de lidiar con la muerte de Bella, sino que también intentando de que no te mates. Tenemos miedo de que algo te pase, y tú ni siquiera lo notas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenaste con nosotros? ¿cúando viniste a preguntarme, alice, ¿cómo="" estás?=""? ¿Cuándo hiciste algún intento de que te ayudemos, o de ayudarnos. Te odio Edward."  
Mis brazos repentinamente se abrieron para poder cerrarse en un abrazo, protegiendo a Alice de la lluvia. "Te odio," murmuraba mientras lloraba y hundía su cabeza en mi pecho.  
Había olvidado por completo a mi familia. había decidido dejar de vivir.  
"Eres más fuerte que esto" susurró.

Gracias por los comentarios, gracias a estos retomé esta historia.  
Diganme que piensan y si quieren que la continue :)


	4. Destino Inexorable

"La muerte no era sólo una probabilidad permanente, como lo había sentido siempre, sino una realidad inmediata" - Gabriel García Márquez. _El Amor en los tiempos del Cólera _

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Destino Inexorable **

"Pruebalo" dijo Bella mientras ocultaba una risita.  
"No, Bella" contesté seguro.  
"¿Ni siquiera por mí?" preguntó.  
"No me digas eso"  
"¿No lo probas porque no me queres?" su tono era de tristeza.  
"¡Damelo!" dije, quitando de su frágil mano el tenedor.  
"Así se hace Bella" la felicitó Jasper.  
Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bella, valdría la pena lo que estaba por hacer, todo con tal de verla sonreír.  
Nos encontrábamos toda la familia y Bella (que ya era parte de ésta) en la gran mesa del comedor. Esme había estado cocinando todo el día, por lo que Bella me obligó a probar un bocado de  
esa sustancia que ensuciaba mi plato.  
"Es verde" dije mientras inspeccionaba el contenido del tenedor. El disgusto que sentía era notable.  
"Vamos Edward, te encantará" dijo Esme sonriente. "Lo hice especialmente para ustedes."  
Abrí la boca, mientras llevaba de forma dramática la comida.  
Emmet rio, al igual que Alice.  
"Eres una vergüenza para la comida, ¡se macho y comelo!" gritó Emmett.  
"Edward tú puedes" se burló Alice.  
"Los odio a todos" murmuré al tiempo que metía finalmente la comida a mi boca.

El silencio era atroz e inundaba la cocina y parecía que no se iría jamás. Sólo se escuchaban tres corazones latiendo. Al menos, latían.  
"Y... ¿Edward, cómo te sientes?" preguntó Esme. Su dulce voz penetró el silencio.  
"Mejor, gracias" le dediqué una sonrisa.  
Silencio.  
El silencio nos invadía.  
Silencio.  
"¿No te molesta estar en casa ajena?" preguntó Rosalie con indiferencia.  
"¡Rosalie, comportate!" le regañó Esme. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.  
Silencio.  
"No quiero que piensen que estoy abusando de su hospitalidad" respondí a la pregunta de Rosalie, ésta me clavó la mirada.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Desconocido" preguntó Rosalie con suma ironía.  
"Es por eso que hoy mismo me iré" le dije a Esme, ignorando el comentario de mi ya no hermana.  
"Edward, no tienes dinero, ni donde ir" dijo Esme con tristeza. "Necesitas de nosotros."  
Quería mentirle, decirle que ya había recuperado mi memoria. Que era un asesino a sueldo, cualquier cosa para salir de esa casa. Esa casa con gente que conozco pero que no me conocen, donde  
el silencio penetra cada parte de mi alma, dejando un gran vacío en mi interior.  
"Conseguiré un trabajo" contesté, intentando convencer a Esme al igual que a mi mismo.  
"Me parece bien que quieras hacer eso" murmuró la suave voz de mamá - de Esme. Esme, no mamá. "Pero no tienes porque irte ahora" sus ojos eran aún más penetrantes que el silencio, pero  
estos no eran hostiles. "Te conseguiremos un trabajo, lo prometo. Pero con tiempo. Y necesitar hacer algo de dinero antes de ir a vivir solo."  
Lo único que quería hacer era irme de aquel lugar. Desaparecer. Estaba rodeado de personas que amaba, pero ellos no sabían quien era. Era como un amor no correspondido. Dolía y mucho.  
"En serio Esme, creo que lo mejor es-"  
"¡Hola familia!" me interrumpió Alice mientras entraba a la cocina con una radiante sonrisa. "Hola señor Edward" se sorprendió al verme, mas su sonrisa no desapareció. Ella rió. "Todavía no me  
acostumbro a que estes aquí".  
"No te preocupes Alice, él ya se va" dijo Rosalie en un susurro cargado de odio.

"¡Edward Cullen! Eres estúpido, desconsiderado, estúpido" gritaba Rosalie enfurecida mientras bajaba del auto. Miré a Alice, ella me tomó de la mano y la presionó "todo estará bien" susurró.  
Rosalie traspasó el patio como un rayo hasta plantearse junto al vehículo, frente mío. Sus dientes rechinaban, su cabello estaba desalineado, sus manos temblaban, las contuvo en un puño que  
terminó en mi hombro. No sentí el golpe, ya no sentía nada.  
"¡Vete de casa!" gritó. "Hazlo, nos harías un favor a todos nosotros. Mamá y papá están destrozados, no saben qué hacer contigo. Pero no eres un caso perdido, ¿me escuchaste? Muestra que  
eres algo hombre y seguí con tu puta vida."  
"Rosalie calmate" dijo Alice. "Ya hablé con Edward. Me prometió que no haría eso nunca más. Que no va a desaparecer. Va a intentar de seguir para adelante, como lo estamos intentando todos  
nosotros. Y lo ayudaremos. ¿No es así Edward?  
Levanté el rostro. El cuerpo de Rosalie seguía temblando, pero parecía levemente más serena. Alice me miraba con esperanza y tristeza en los ojos.  
"Te lo prometí, Alice" murmure.  
Dos leves sonrisas se escaparon. Rosalie intentaba ocultarla, pero era evidente su satisfacción. Mientras Alice no disimulaba nada, sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. Sentí su cálido cuerpo contra el  
mío, ella comenzó a reír. Yo también. Reí. Reí después de tanto tiempo. ¿Podía ser feliz?  
Rosalie nos contemplaba, y le era difícil ocultar su felicidad. Ella creía que era de piedra, que no tenía sentimientos. O era lo que quería aparentar. Pero ahora era distinto, su cuerpo se avalanció  
contra nosotros y se unió a las risas. parecíamos tres niños jugando. ¿Podía ser feliz después de todo lo que sucedió?  
"¿Qué quieres que cocine?" preguntó repentinamente Alice. "Lo que quieras, dilo."  
Rosalie me miró, esperando que contestara nuestra comida preferida.  
"¿Unas milanesas?" pregunté.  
"¡Halgo más difícil!" reprochó Alice.  
"¿Con papas fritas?" susurró Rosalie, Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero corrió a preparlas.  
Rosalie se dejó caer en el pasto, me incorporé junto a ella.  
"¿Vas a tratar?" preguntó.  
"Sí."  
¿Podía ser feliz sin Bella?  
"¿Me lo prometes?"  
¿Podía ser feliz si ella estaba muerta?  
"Sí" le mentí.

"¿ A dónde te vas?" preguntó Alice.  
"Quiere irse de casa" contestó Esme con tristeza.  
"No quiero irme. En serio, aquí me siento... como en casa. Pero estoy abusando de su hospitalidad. En serio no tengo como agradecerles pero tengo que-"  
La fragancia a frutilla me invadió por completo. Ya no podía pensar.  
"Tengo que..." repetí.  
¿Bella?  
El perfume de Bella. Era ella. Era su perfume.  
Giré la cabeza y allí estaba ella. Detrás mío, con su rostro pálido, sus brillantes ojos marrones, su pequeña figura. Ella.  
Si bien me quedé atónito al verla, mis ojos saltaron al calendario que se encontraba a su lado, contra la pared. La fecha que éste marcaba me heló el cuerpo.

"Está lloviendo mucho. ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?" le pregunté a Bella. Ella estaba en el interior de su vehículo, con la ventana baja para que yo pudiese saludarla desde el exterior.  
"¿Quieres que Charlie me mate?" preguntó soltando una risita. "Ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí."  
Miré mi reloj, eran casi las doce.  
"Debo apurarme" murmuró. "Lo siento, en serio."  
"¿Te llevo? Me da miedo que manejes con sueño y con esta lluvia."  
El golpeteo de las gotas contra el auto eran cada vez más fuerte.  
"Te estás empapando" me dijo Bella. "Ve adentro"  
"Voy contigo" dije.  
"Edward, en serio. Tengo que ir sola."  
"avísame cuando llegues, ¿sí?  
Ella asintió.  
Me quedé afuera hasta que auto se alejó con velocidad.

-

El piso estaba frío. Me dolía la espalda y la cabeza. Todo giraba.  
El recuerdo amenazaba con atacarme.  
"¡No!" grité.  
No podía permitir que aquel recuerdo se instalara en mi mente.  
27 de noviembre.  
El piso estaba frío.  
Hoy era 24 de noviembre.  
Tres días.  
Tres noches.  
El piso estaba frío.

Hacía frío y yo me encontraba completamente mojado. El agua caía de mi pelo y ropa por el piso del comedor mientras caminaba con pasos largos. Iría a darme un baño caliente para dejar de  
sentir tanto frío.  
El agua casi hirviendo se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, llevando consigo cada sensación de frío que tenía mi cuerpo. Lo ajustaba a una nueva temperatura, a una más cálida. Contemplé como el agua  
caía de forma sincronizada sobre mi cuerpo.  
Me acordé del cuerpo desnudo de Bella huyendo bajo las suaves sabanas. Su sonrisa y su mirada intensa. Me pregunté como la había dejado marcharse. Algún día la secuestraría. Sería hasta  
incluso divertido. La subiría a un avión y la llevaría a un lugar en donde podamos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Era tan feliz con ella. Cuando estaba junto a ella el tiempo pasaba de otra manera. Era  
más dulce, más exquisito, más deseable. Anhelaba cada instante que pasaba con ella y lo disfrutaba como si fuese el último. Una sonrisa suya bastaba para hacerme feliz por el resto del día. Cuando no estaba  
con ella sólo tenía que pensar que pronto la vería, entonces el tiempo pasaba. Y en menos de lo que esperaba, Bella estaba junto a mí. Incluso cuando peleábamos era feliz. Luego me sentía mal pero sabía  
que a pesar de todo ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella. No había nada que podría hacer que la dejara de amar. No podría estar con otra mujer. Era Bella. Nadie más. Su nombre estaba impregnado en mi  
corazón.

25, 26, 27.  
Faltaba poco.  
El tiempo pasa rápido.  
El tiempo nos golpea y se lleva todo lo que queremos. Se llevó a Bella sin siquiera advertirme. Si sólo hubiese insistido más quizá nunca le hubiese pasado lo que le sucedió. Si la hubiese  
secuestrado estaríamos juntos.  
25, 26, 27.  
Tres días.  
Te juro que te amo.

-

"Alice, ¿llamó Bella?" le pregunté. Ella se encontraba arropada bajo las mantas, escapando del frío que se avecinaba y que incrementaría.  
"No" contestó con voz soñolienta.  
"De acuerdo" murmuré.  
Habían pasado treinta minutos. Bella ya debería haber llegado a su casa. ¿Quizá se había olvidado de llamarme?  
Toqué la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie, nadie respondió por lo que entré. Ella estaba durmiendo, me acerqué y la sacudí. Me miró desorientada.  
"¿Te llamó Bella?" le pregunté.  
Su mirada se transformó en una de odio.  
"¡Vete de mi cuarto! ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo?"  
"¿No te llamó?" repetí.  
"¡No!" gritó.  
Emmett caminaba por el pasillo en cuanto escuchó el grito de Rosalie.  
"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó desde la puerta.  
"¿Te llamó Bella?" le pregunté.  
El pánico comenzaba a incrementar dentro mío.  
"¡Largense de mi habitación!" gritó Rosalie.  
Salí del cuarto corriendo, Emmett me siguió.  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.  
"Bella no me llamó. Y está lloviendo mucho."  
"De seguro se olvidó, ve a dormir. Dejá de preocuparte" me aconsejó.  
¿Cómo hacerle caso cuando no tenía novedades de Bella?  
"La llamé por el celular pero no atiende" murmure. "Dile a Papá que la fui a buscar. Tengo que ver que está bien."  
"Te va a matar, sabes que no puedes salir tan tarde."  
Me alejé a pasos agigantados de la casa, y me subí rápidamente al vehículo.

No, no, no.  
El recuerdo golpeaba mi cabeza, se abría paso entre todas las buenas memorias. Ardía como el fuego, arrazaba y destruía como éste también.  
La lluvia.

-

Apreté el acelerador al tiempo que mi corazón latía desaforadamente.  
Bella siempre llamaba cuando decía que lo iba a hacer, y siempre atendía.  
Su camioneta últimamente tenía algunas fallas con respecto al freno.  
Dejé de pensar, tenía que dejar de imaginarme el peor de los casos.

Una mancha roja a lo lejos llamó mi atención. Era en una zona si desértica, con sólo algunas casas en los alrededores.  
No podía ser.  
Un escalofrío recorrió mi casa, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mis manos presionaron el volante, y mi pie abusaba del acelerador.  
Lo era.  
La lluvia seguía cayendo.  
Frené el auto en el medio de la calle y me bajé a toda prisa, no entendía lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué la camioneta de Bella estaba dada vuelta?

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Cualquiera. Su velorio, su lápida, el ataúd, el dolor inmenso al perderla. Cualquier cosa, pero cualquiera, menos el momento  
en el que la vi morir.

Me acerqué a la camioneta dada vuelta. Los vidrios de atrás estaban rotos, caminé en busca de la puerta del conductor.  
Mi rostro se crispó en agonía al ver a Bella dentro.  
"Be...lla" murmuré.  
En mi estomago se formó un gran nudo. El fuego quema, el fuego destruye y lleva todo a su paso.  
Abrí la puerta con manos toscas, temblaban y se me dificultó la tarea.  
El rostro de Bella estaba cubierto con sangre, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro con mueca de dolor. Le quité el cinturón y la retiré con sumo cuidado del asiento. La recosté en el frío pasto.  
"Bella" le dije.  
Moví mis brazos para que ella reaccionara, la recosté sobre mis piernas.  
"Bella..." murmuré. Mis brazos la movían con fuerza, intentando despertar lo indispensable.  
"¡Bella! Por favor... sólo abre los ojos" mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "No te vayas, Bella. No me dejes aquí. Bella. Por favor... juntos para siempre."  
La abracé con fuerza mientras me movía toscamente, su cuerpo estaba caliente, pero no tenía su gracia de siempre.  
"Bella por favor" le susurré en el oído. "Despierta, despierta."  
La abracé más fuerte. No iba a dejar que se fuera, nadie la sacaría de mi lado. Nada ni nadie. Era mía. Era mi Bella. Frágil. lastimada. Pero Bella.  
Sentí que un sonido salía de sus labios. Uno perdido, casi mudo.  
La separé de mi abrazo para poder ver su rostro, intentaba abrir los ojitos, pero no podía, le temblaban. Le quería decir cuanto la amaba, pero en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era ver  
como intentaba incorporarse nuevamente en la vida.  
"Te..." suspiró apenas audible. "A..mo" terminó de decir.  
Una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios. Pudo abrir sus ojos, por lo que la contemple. Estaba hermosa.  
Sonreí.  
La lluvia limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y se llevaba mis lágrimas.  
"Bella, dejame llamar a una ambulancia, ¿Sí? Vas a estár bien, Vamos a estar bien."  
Su sonrisa se desvaneció e intentó mover su mano, la tomé.  
"N..o." susurró.  
"Pero Bella, será un segundo y vuelvo contigo. Así te pones bien lo antes posible".  
Su mano me apretó más fuerte, implorando que me quedase. Entonces comprendí lo que en verdad sucedía. Ella iba a morir. Iba a morir en mis brazos, y lo estaba aceptando.  
"¡No, Bella!" grité. "Vas a ponerte bien. Vamos a ser felices. Nos vamos a casar y vamos a estár juntos para siempre Bella."  
Sus ojos se fueron cerrando.  
"No. Por favor. Quédate conmigo. Bella" su rostro se inclinó de lado. Sus latidos eran cada vez más lentos. "No me dejes, no soy nada sin ti. Por favor. Te lo suplico. llévame a mí, contigo. No  
me interesa vivir si no estás tú."

Los latidos cesaron, la lluvia borró toda evidencia de sangre de su rostro. Estaba serena, su mano sobre la mía, su cuerpo sobre el mío. Fuimos uno.  
Murió en mis brazos.

El dolor en mi pecho creció. Ya no era nada el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y espalda, parecían cosa del pasado.  
Me dolía el recuerdo.  
El rostro bañado en sangre, mi impotencia al no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Y su aceptación de su destino.  
"¿Edward?" preguntó la voz de Esme. Abrí los ojos repentinamente. Estaba en el suelo de la cocina. A mi alrededor estaban Alice, Rosalie, Esme y Bella.  
Me puse rápidamente de pie, mi cabeza dio vueltas.  
"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó.  
"Sí, sí" respondí. "Tuve un... bueno mejor ya me voy."  
"Llamé a Carlisle, está viniendo"  
"No, te preocupes. Ya estoy bien, no fue nada" dije mientras caminaba a la puerta de la cocina.  
"¿Qué pasó el 27 de noviembre?" preguntó bruscamente Rosalie, con intriga.  
"¡Rosalie!" dijeron Bella y Alice a la vez. "Callate", agregó Alice.  
"¿Se puede saber?" repuso Rosalie.  
Tragué con dificultad.  
"Murió mi novia" dije clavandole la mirada a Bella."En tres días se cumple un año desde su muerte."  
Hubo silencio.  
"Lo siento mucho" dijo Esme con tristeza.  
"Yo también" las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. "Era todo para mí" Miré a Esme, "Esme, te mentí. Recordé todo... es sólo que aquí me sentía bien. Pero les mentí. Gracias por dejarme quedar. Nos vemos.. por allí" suspiré.  
Les dediqué una última mirada antes de marcharme para siempre de sus vidas.  
Y me fui.  
No volvería a ver a mi familia, vagaría por la vida en busca de algo que me hiciera sentir vivo. Pero antes tenía una misión. Me habían dado una segunda oportunidad y no la echaría a perder, haría que valiese la pena. Bella no iba a morir.

"Edward" llamó tímidamente una voz. "¿Podemos hablar?"


	5. Verdades

**Capítulo número cuatro: Verdades **

_"Eras absolutamente todo para mí. Ahora estoy vacío. Soy un cuerpo, nada más. Me muevo de lado a lado, siguiendo la corriente que marca el destino. Todavía no logro entender cómo sucedió. Estabas junto a mí, y, de repente, te fuiste. Recuerdo tu mirada ausente cuando te encontré en tu camioneta. ¿Por qué estabas ausente? No parecías sorprendida; era como si supieses que aquel día llegaría. Odio pensar en ese momento, en el que mi vida cambió, pero pronto llegaría, sólo que nunca antes había pensado en que se terminaría tan rápido" _

_Respiré hondo._

"_Daría todo por tenerte a mi lado, por abrazarte y besarte. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no luchaste? Parecías otra persona, tú luchabas pero aceptaste tu triste derrota. Y me engañaste. Tu padre te dijo que te quedaras en mi casa, por miedo a que algo te sucediera. Me mentiste en la cara. ¿Acaso lo último que me dijiste también fue una mentira? ¿El 'te amo' no fue más que un engaño? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando podías quedarte? Ese día estabas rara, más afectiva, comprensiva y rebelde (nunca antes saltaste las clases). Ahora tengo dudas respecto a todo. Sé que me amas... que me amabas, no dudo de eso, pero me metiste. Ocultas algo, Bella. O yo estoy loco"_

_El cementerio estaba en completo silencio, mis palabras eran lo único que se podía oír. No había nadie cerca, estaba solo con Bella - estaba solo. Solo intentando comunicarme con el espíritu de la mujer que amo. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba mantener su recuerdo vivo, pues era lo único que me quedaba._

_"Te amo. Siempre lo haré, y te esperaré por siempre. Te lo prometo."_

"Espera" repitió cuando la ignoré.

"Edward, sólo un segundo" Rosalie corrió hasta pararse a mi lado. Me encontraba fuera de la casa de los Cullen, traspasando el umbral para retirarme por siempre de sus vidas, aunque pensaba estar presente para salvar a Bella. Me detuve al ver el rostro lastimoso de mi hermana, nunca antes la había visto así.

Me tomó de la mano y me miró con cierta compasión.

"Ven, quiero compartir algo contigo".

Me condujo por el sendero que daba al inmenso patio de la casa. Nos sentamos en el banco blanco que había puesto Esme desde su último arreglo del jardín.

Rosalie me examinó con la mirada.

"No sé por qué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti" admito al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

le dediqué una sonrisa.

Parecía extraño, pero me sentía conectado con ella, como si fuésemos hermanos.

"Mira, sólo quiero decirte que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras" dijo tras una larga pausa.

"No entiendo, ¿por qué el cambio?" le pregunté intrigado, quizá había recordado todo lo que vivimos juntos.

"Por lo de tu novia" admitió. "No es que sienta pena por ti, pero te entiendo. Hay algo de mí que no le he contado a nadie" sus labios se movían con gracia.

Era una imagen divertida la de Rosalie nerviosa.

"Amé a un chico, hace uno años" dijo finalmente.

"¿Tú?" pregunté, no conocía esa parte suya, y mucho menos la historia que estaba por contar. Ella nunca hablaba de sus problemas, de su pasado, ni siquiera de su día.

Rosalie me clavó la mirada, "me refiero a que pareces esas mujeres fuertes que no necesitan de un hombre" agregué.

Ella sonrió.

"No necesito de nadie. Cuando me enamoré era estúpida y ciega" dijo.

"Eso suena a cualquier tipo de enamoramiento" acoté.

"Lo sé. Pero el amor es una mierda que lleva a la infelicidad." Miró el horizonte, el viento revoloteó sus cabellos. "Por suerte sólo amé una vez."

"Él era todo para mí, debí advertir que algo iba a salir mal. Su nombre era Jacob. Era mi amor prohibido, mi familia nunca puede enterarse de esto. Él era ocho años mayor que yo y siempre estaba con una botella en la mano. Yo era sólo una niña ingenua y él tomó provecho de eso. Me prometía que seríamos felices, que nos casaríamos en la playa, no sé porque esa idea siempre me gustó. Pero fueron promesas que no cumplió. Él solo me ayudó a madurar y a entender que el amor duele. Yo confiaba en él más que en nadie, y abusó de esto. Ya te dije, yo era una niña y no estaba lista para darle lo que él quería... así que lo buscó en otra parte, luego de salir conmigo por dos años. Todavía recuerdo su cuerpo desnudo abrazando a esa puta. Fue horrible. No volví a verlo... me fui llorando y él ni siquiera salió a buscarme - de seguro debía terminar de cogerse a esa. La vida da y saca, y el destino se encarga de hacer justicia. Después, me enteré que él había muerto de sobredosis. Pero no lloré, ya me había vaciado cuando lo vi sujetándose de los muslos de la otra."

Ni una lágrima, ni un gesto. Rosalie estaba sin emociones mientras narraba su historia de amor que desconocía por completo.

"No le puedes decir a nadie, nadie de mi familia debe enterarse. Le prometí que nunca se enterarían, y, al contrario de él, yo cumplo con mis promesas. Además, se lo debo… él no se drogaba cuando estaba conmigo. En eso lo ayudé. Cuando lo conocí, mis amigas me dijeron que no me acercara, que era un drogadicto, una mala influencia. Pero no les hice caso. Hasta puede ser que me animé a hablarle sólo porque me decían que no lo haga. Pero cuando empezamos a salir lo dejó, me dijo que cuando estaba conmigo no necesitaba nada más, que era la pieza que lo completaba. Me decía que tenía miedo de lastimarme. Junto a él me sentí frágil, él me protegía de todo. De los sentimientos, de otros, de cosas que nunca dejo que me afecten. Pero estoy segura que, desde que lo dejé, volvió con las drogas. Es evidente, fue mi culpa."

Estaba conmovido. Era una faceta de mi hermana que era ajena a todo lo que conocía de ella. Pero me dolía su sufrimiento invisible. Si bien no mostraba dolor alguno, sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor. Ella creía que la muerte de su único amor fue gracias a ella.

"Rosalie, no puedes controlar a una persona, y mucho menos a un adicto" le dije. "Mira, tú lo encontraste roto y crees que lo arreglaste, y que cuando te fuiste, todo se derrumbó. Pero no es así. Él estaba roto y tú lo uniste por un rato, lo ayudaste a que su vida sea más fácil. Estoy seguro que los momentos que pasó junto a ti fueron los más felices de su vida. Pero no eres una doctora. No puedes estar pendiente siempre, cuidándolo. Uno debe aprender a vivir por sí mismo. Y es evidente que él no pudo. Pero no fue por tu culpa."

"Era mi deber ayudarlo" murmuró.

"No. No" agité la cabeza. "Tu deber no era eso. Está bien que ayudes a otros, pero no puedes vivir de eso. ¿Ibas a pasar toda tu vida protegiéndolo de él mismo? Además, él no pensó en ti cuando hizo lo que hizo" Rosalie bajó la mirada, tomé su mano, ella no la movió. "No es tu culpa. Tú estuviste cuando tuviste que estar, y lo ayudaste, pero él eligió mal el camino, y no te puedes culpar por las malas decisiones de los demás. Por favor, no repitas que es tu culpa."

Su mano se contrajo bajo la mía y desvió la mirada.

"Gracias" dijo apenas audible. "Es lindo poder hablar de esto… no lo sabe nadie"

"Gracias por compartirlo. Y es lindo poder hablar con alguien, sobre cualquier cosa" admití.

Se puso de pie y me sonrió, también me paré.

"Lo sigues amando" noté mientras volvíamos, ella soltó una suave risita.

"Lo amé, eso seguro. Pero me traicionó. Y ya no está"

"Lo sé, pero uno ama sin importar nada. Puedes estar enojado con esa persona. Pero si la amaste, la seguirás amando. Y la muerte no es un límite, uno ama por siempre, aunque te parta el alma en pedazos" le dije con el corazón en la mano.

"Somos dos tontos enamorados" la comisura de sus labios tendió hacia abajo. "Crees que algún día lo olvidaré"

"Eso depende de ti. Los recuerdos son lo único que me hacen sentir que ella existió. No quiero olvidarla, fue mi mejor logro en la vida"

Me miró atentamente.

"Cuando perdiste la memoria... ¿la recordabas?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"Era lo único que sabía que era verdad. Todo lo demás parecía mentira, ajeno. Tenía recuerdos de personas pero visto desde otros ojos. Es como si ellos me hubiesen olvidado, no yo a ellos."

"Perdón por mi comportamiento de antes" dijo con sinceridad. "Quiero a Carlisle, pero hay veces que quiere ayudar tanto a otros, que se olvida de como vamos a reaccionar nosotros".

"no te preocupes, yo reaccionaria igual en tu situación"

"Es largo el camino al pueblo" me dijo. "Yo te puedo llevar, si vas caminando tardarás años. Acuérdate, pregunta por Bob cuando entres y vas a tener el trabajo seguro. Dile que yo te mandé" me decía Rosalie.

Asentí.

Estábamos por subir a su auto cuando Bella salió de la casa y caminó a su camioneta. Rosalie le pidió si me podía llevar, ella dudó pero accedió.

"Y... ¿Cómo estás?" le pregunté luego de un largo y dulce silencio en el que la contemplaba manejar.

"Bien" contestó tímidamente. "¿Tú?"

Era extraño que me trate sin el afecto de siempre, y doloroso a la vez.

"Ahora estoy mejor" confesé. Ella me miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

Bella encendió la radio, siempre lo hacia cuando quería evitar algo. La música sonó, pasaron dos canciones románticas, hasta que salió la indicada.

Una sonrisa se le escapó. Me reí.

"Canta, haz como si yo no estuviese aquí. Sé que esta es tu canción preferida."

Frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Me lo dijiste"

"No"

"Sí bella, cuando estábamos cenando en el restaurante chino y pasó esta canción. Cómo me reí, no te podías contener, la querías cantar. Recuerdo la cara del viejo de la mesa de al lado, no podía creer cómo nos pusimos a cantar" comencé a reír.

Repentinamente, la camioneta se detuvo. Bella me clavó la mirada.

No podía creer que le había dicho todo eso a una 'desconocía'.

"Edward" murmuró. "Siento que me estás confundiendo con otra persona." dijo con total naturalidad.

La miré. Era ella. La mujer que amé y que siempre iría a amar, y le tenía que mentir.

"Perdón" le dije. No sabía que más decirle, cualquier cosa sería mentira.

"Descuida" dijo. "Pero me pones en una situación incómoda, Edward."

El resto del camino fue en silencio. La miré cuidadosamente, buscando diferencias con mi Bella. Pero era ella en su totalidad. Era ella pero había una cosa distinta - ella no estaba enamorada.

Me dejó en la esquina que daba a la tienda de deportes a la que Rosalie me había mandado para pedir trabajo. La camioneta roja se alejó en el momento que cerré la puerta. Decidí que no buscaría trabajo, tenía que hacer algo más importante, y eso era salvar a Bella.

No tenía idea de porque me habían mandado al pasado y con otra vida. ¿Era acaso para enamorar a Bella nuevamente, ser felices por el mínimo tiempo que nos queda juntos, o, si era un error, ser felices para siempre? Pero eso no tenía sentido. Si hubiesen querido que fuese feliz con Bella, no me la hubiesen sacado. O quizá, lo que querían era que la salve, tal vez se habían confundido y no era la hora de Bella… En ese caso debía enamorarla y salvarla.

Pero había otra hipótesis muy distinta. Quizá era seguro que no debía enamorar a Bella, Pues faltaba poco para su muerte. ¿Quién es tan cruel como para hacer aquello? Pero quizá era una segunda oportunidad, no para amarla, pero para que ella viviese. El destino marcaba que tal día y a tal hora ella moriría. Pero ahora había una variante que antes no existía: yo sabía lo que iba a suceder. En este caso, haría lo imposible para evitar que Bella estuviese en un vehículo a las doce de la noche

Ambas hipótesis me llevaron a la misma conclusión: salvar a Bella.

Caminé por Forks, todo estaba igual, como si mi ausencia no hubiese cambiado nada. En cambio, cuando Bella tuvo que irse se notaba en el aire. La gente caminaba con la mirada gacha, ya no había risas. ¿O acaso era porque ocultan su felicidad de mí? La gente no quería mostrar felicidad frente a alguien tan destruido como yo. Tal vez lo verían como comer frente a un muerto de hambre.

Pero ahora nadie mentía, si querían reír lo hacían, nadie me miraba con pena o fingía no conocerme para no tener que hablarme – para no tener que hablar con el patético Edward Cullen. Aquí nadie me conocía. Nadie sabía todo lo que viví y nadie nunca lo sabría.

Caminé durante horas pensando qué hacer.

Estaba agotado de ver rostros que conocía y tener que fingir que no sabía quién era. Pasó la señora See. Fue mi maestra de piano por años, quien me metió en el mundo de la música, y tuve que pretender que no la conocía.

Una brisa helada me recordó que ya estaba atardeciendo, mas no tenía a donde ir. Estaba solo pero con algunos aliados. Alice ayudaría a cualquiera que lo necesite, al igual que Esme y Carlisle. Pero también estaba Rosalie, una de las personas más cerradas que conozco, y se abrió a mí. Ella también me ayudaría, desde su seriedad era una persona amable, siempre lo fue.

Podría volver a la casa, con el apoyo de Rosalie me podría quedar durante años ahí. Pero, ¿para que? tuviera que ir con una historia, inventar algo sobre mis "padres". O hacer algo para que sepan la verdad. Podría mentirles, o decirles todo, y quedar como un loco al que echarían de La casa sin pensarlo. Ya sabía a donde ir. A ese lugar donde siempre me sentía en casa.

Me dejé caer sobre el musgo de las rocas. No me importaba el frío o la suciedad. Aquel bosque era mi lugar con ella. Siempre estaba perfecto. Lo habíamos encontrado en uno de nuestros ataques de escapar de la realidad. Solíamos ir a la fría playa, pero queríamos explorar nuevos terrenos. La arena y el mar no era lo nuestro - nos sentíamos en tierra ajena. Pero el bosque nos identificaba. A veces había muchas flores, otras parecía que el pasto estuviese echo de cenizas por su color. Pero siempre éramos felices, porque, a fin de cuentas, estamos juntos.

Levanté la vista al escuchar el crujido de las hojas secas. No me sorprendí al ver a Bella. Cómo extrañaba su imagen en el bosque, su mirada pérdida, sus pasos torpes, su cabello despeinado.

Nos miramos en silencio. Ella avanzó lentamente hacia mí, y luego se sentó a mi lado, sin quitarme la mirada. Parecía examinarme con detalle, como quien mira un cuadro. Buscando algo, alguna respuesta. Permanecimos en silencio mientras nuestras miradas se juntaban, se analizaban.

El suspiro del viento revoloteaba las hojas a nuestro alrededor.

Ninguno habló, ella parecía cargada en preguntas pero no dijo nada.

"Sabía que ibas a estar aquí" suspiró, rompiendo el dulce silencio que nos enredada y unía. "No sé cómo, pero lo sabía. Es tu lugar" afirmó. "Y el mío. Es nuestro lugar."

"Bella" dije luego de un silencio. "¿Sabes quien soy?"

Ella asistió y luego desvió la mirada.

"Hace doce horas eras un desconocido" admitió. "pero llegué a casa y me eché a dormir. Y soñé que estábamos en el restaurante. ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste hoy? Lo viví."

Una sonrisa se me escapó.

"¿Sabes quien Soy?" pregunté con esperanzas que se veían reflejadas en mi tono de voz, el brillo en mis ojos, el fuerte agarre de mis manos en sus brazos.

"Sí.. Recordé algunas cosas" murmuró.

"Te extrañé mucho" le dije y la abracé. La sentí conmigo. Su olor, su suavidad, su color. Estaba conmigo. "te amo" le dije. Ella se soltó de mi agarré.

"Edward, no entiendo que está pasando pero siento que debo ayudarte porque soy la única que sabe quien eres. Pero lo que sé es ajeno, como si otra persona lo hubiese vivido. Perdón, pero no te puedo amar."

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que les esté gustando la historia. En una semana subo el próximo capítulo. Si tienen algún comentario por favor déjenlo. Muchas gracias por leerme Clara


	6. Realidad

_25 de noviembre_

_La extrañaba. Ella había hecho de mi vida algo increíble, me había transformado en una mejor persona. La recordaba en su totalidad, en sus buenos momentos y en los malos. Pero había algo que deseaba olvidar, no obstante amenazaba con salir a la superficie a cada instante. La hora de su muerte, el 27 de noviembre. Me dolía pensar en su rostro bañado en su propia sangre, en como el agua la limpiaba, purificando su alma. Por suerte estaba acompañado, mi familia siempre fue de buen apoyo para intentar afrontar la muerte de la persona que más amé. Pero dolía. Dolía compartir ese dolor con ellos, dolía verlos tratar de ayudarme cuando yo buscaba estar solo en mi sufrimiento._

"Charlie" contesté.

"¿Mi color preferido?" preguntó.

"Rojo" respondí.

"Sabes todo de mí" contestó Bella con una tímida sonrisa, eché a reír.

"Eres mi libro abierto."

Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, había pasado un día desde nuestro encuentro, desde el momento en que Bella me había encontrado en el bosque. Hoy era 25 de noviembre, eso significaba que faltaban dos días para que el destino tome juego. Sus ojos buscaban los míos, pero cuando los encontraba los desviaba con cierta timidez.

Habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, ella haciéndome preguntas con respecto a su persona y yo contestaba con total naturalidad, algo que le molestaba pero a la vez le sorprendía.

"Ya es tarde" me dijo. "Deberíamos ir volviendo a lo de los Cullen, hoy cocina Alice."

Asentí y caminamos juntos a su camioneta. Hablamos todo el largo recorrido, ella me miraba de reojo, examinándome y yo no podía quitar mis ojos de su bello rostro.

Entre risas le confesé que le amaba, y aquello no la incomodo, al contrario, vi cierta felicidad en ella. Pero no me contestó nada, simplemente siguió conduciendo.

"Esto es injusto" comentó, "tú sabes todo acerca de mí y yo no sé nada sobre ti" me dijo con seriedad.

"Pregunta" le dije.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres?"

"Otra pregunta" le dije luego de un largo silencio.

"¿Por qué no contestas? ¿No te acuerdas? ¿O no quieres acordarte?"

"Prefiero no hablar de esto" le dije sintiéndome incómodo. "Sé quiénes son, pero ellos no quieren saber nada conmigo, ni yo con ellos, así que prefiero olvidarme de su existencia, al igual que ellos lo hicieron de mí."

"Dudo que sea así" me dijo y cambió el tema rápidamente.

El resto del trayecto fueron de preguntas de ella sobre mí, de las que pude contestar sólo algunas, y de las otras fingía amnesia.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Cullen nos esperaban con una gran cena, al igual que una gran sorpresa.

Nos sentamos en los lugares habituales y comenzamos a cenar. Como de costumbre, Alice era quien más hablaba, contándonos anécdotas y Emmett acotando sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Rosalie seguía odiando a Bella, nunca entendí bien el porqué de aquello, mas nunca me importo lo suficiente como para indagar en el tema, ella nunca fue una de mis personas favoritas. Carlisle me examinaba, pendiente de cada movimiento y gesto que realizara. Esme, por su parte, sonreía con entusiasmo, contenta por mi presencia. El único indiferente era Jasper, quien no me dirigía la palabra pero tampoco mostraba ninguna queja por mi estadía en su hogar.

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió la cena, era de parte de Charlie Swan, desde la policía. Carlisle se disculpó y salió del comedor para poder atender con más privacidad. Al rato volvió y su mirada se clavó en mí.

"Tus padres están en Forks" dijo. "Quieren que te lleve de inmediato."

"_No te entiendo" me dijo Alice. "¿Cómo no quieres conocer a tus padres? Si yo tuviese esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar"._

_Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto partiendo hacía Suiza, era uno de esos viajes que solíamos hacer en las vacaciones. Hacía unos días Carlisle había recibido una llamada desde Australia, eran mis padres biológicos. _

"_Sólo quieren dinero" le contesté. "¿No te parece coincidencia que luego de que Carlisle aparezca en el periódico quieran verme? Me abandonaron, no quiero saber nada sobre ellos."_

"_No pienses así, quizá en serio quieren verte. Quizá se arrepienten, tú no sabes en qué situación se encontraban cuando te dieron en adopción."_

"_Cuando me abandonaron" le corregí._

"Tu nombre es Edward Masen" me dijo Carlisle. "Y tu padre Edward y madre Elizabeth vinieron a buscarte"

"Es imposible" le contesté. "Ellos ni saben que estoy vivo."

"Te llevaré."

Me puse de pie, furioso. No quería ver a las personas que me había abandonado.

"No iré" le dije. "No se preocuparon por mí en toda mi vida, ¿qué quieren ahora?"

"Creo que debes ir" comentó una tímida voz, Bella.

La miré con cierta tristeza, pero sabía que todos en aquella mesa querían que fuese a ver a mis verdaderos padres.


	7. Cuenta Regresiva

Me atormentaba pensar con qué me encontraría, es decir, ¿_qué querían?_ Después de tantos años, por qué decidieron aparecer justo en ese momento, justo cuando mi vida era un completo caos, justo cuando había recuperado a Bella. ¿Por qué no aparecieron cuando más los necesitaba?

A medida que nos íbamos acercando a la comisaría mi corazón latía con más frecuencia. Bella sostuvo mi mano a lo largo del recorrido, y Alice me decía palabras de aliento para calmarme.

Al llegar me impresionó ver a dos personas paradas, esperándome. El hombre, Edward, era muy alto, bastante parecido a mí, con ojos verdes como las mías y un poste imponente. La mujer, Elizabeth, era increíblemente hermosa, con una sonrisa blanca como la nieve y una delicada figura. Ambos sonrieron algo nerviosos al verme, me sorprendió que me reconocieran al acto. Carlisle nos presentó, Edward extendió su mano para saludarme pero yo la ignoré. Por su parte, Elizabeth se notaba con una incómoda sonrisa y movía sus manos de una forma tosca y graciosa.

Bella se disculpó y salió con su padre, dejándonos a los Cullen y a los Masen. Fue Carlisle quién comenzó a hablar.

"Qué bueno que pudieron encontrar a Edward, debido a su pérdida de memoria no se acordaba quienes eran sus padres" explicó con una casual simpatía.

Mi verdadero padre y Carlisle hablaron por un largo tiempo, Edward comentaba lo feliz que estaba de haberme encontrado, mientras que Carlisle le hacía varias preguntas.

Me sorprendió cuando Elizabeth, con una voz baja, me invitó a tomar un café. Hizo evidente que sólo se trataba de mí, y no de todos los Cullen. Carlisle me dio una mirada de apoyo, como para que aceptase aquella invitación. Decidí aceptarla, si bien no parecían malas personas, no podía olvidar lo que me habían hecho. Sin embargo, como decía Alice, quizá tenían su justificación, por más vaga que sea.

"Sabemos que tienes un montón de preguntas" dijo Edward al sentarnos en el Café.

Asentí.

"Te contaremos todo" afirmó. "Pero necesitamos que tengas la mente abierta."

Volví a asentir.

"Tu madre y yo te tuvimos y fuiste el mejor regalo que la vida nos pudo haber hecho" dijo con una sonrisa triste. "Éramos felices" le sujetó la mano a su esposa. "Pero siempre que la vida te trae algo bueno, tiene que buscar la manera de arrebatártelo. Empezamos a sufrir de varios problemas económicos, y nos costaba mucho cuidarte con nuestros múltiples trabajos. Queríamos que tuvieses lo mejor, y nosotros no podíamos dártelo. Al año de tu nacimiento descubrí que tenía cáncer, y el médico que me atendió me dijo que conocía una familia que buscaba la adopción de un niño. Al principio ni lo consideramos, seguimos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por mantenerte. Pero pasando el tiempo mi enfermedad me prohibió trabajar y tu madre tenía que cuidar de mí y de ti. Decidimos que no podíamos mantenerte, por lo que aceptamos la oferta y ciegamente te dimos en adopción. Nunca conocimos a tu familia, pero sentíamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, que serías feliz. Al rato de darte una mejor vida, un milagro sucedió, mi cáncer había desaparecido. Intentamos rastrearte para tenerte de nuevo en nuestras vidas, pero eso fue imposible, ya te habíamos perdido."

"Eres especial Edward" susurró Elizabeth. "Fuiste un milagro y nos diste otro milagro, creemos que no eres un adolecente normal. Tienes _algo_."

Los contemplé en silencio, nada de lo que me decían parecía tener sentido alguno. Parecía una mezcla de palabras que formulaban oraciones toscas. Los miré atento, contemplando cada gesto que hacían al hablar. Ambos bebieron sus cafés al instante, mientras el mío permaneció intacto.

"Sabemos lo que has vivido" dijo Edward tras un largo silencio.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté.

Se miraron entre ellos, y luego ambas miradas se clavaron en la mía.

"Esta no es tu vida, Edward" dijo Elizabeth. "Te mandaron para que hagas lo correcto, para que cambies un gran error"

¿De qué hablaban? ¿Cómo sabían aquello? ¿Qué información tenían que yo no sabía? Tenía tantas preguntas y sin embargo no pude pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

"No podemos ayudarte" susurró Edward. "Pero necesitábamos verte por última vez. Necesitábamos saber que se había cumplido, que te habían dado esa segunda oportunidad."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" fue lo único que alcancé a preguntar.

"Nosotros somos meramente humanos. Pero tú, tú eres especial Edward. Tienes un _don_. Tienes una segunda oportunidad y sabemos qué harás lo correcto."

_El cálido aire me asfixiaba, cortaba mi respiración. Las gotas de sudor se desvanecían por mi rostro, calientes como la sangre que fluía por mis venas. Mis pies descalzos apenas tocaban el húmedo pasto, corría con mi mayor velocidad. _

"_Edward" suspiraba la voz que tanto amaba. "Ayúdame, no me dejes morir. No otra vez"_

_Corrí más rápido, mi cuerpo se sentía fatigado, el calor me quemaba por dentro. _

"_Edward" repetía la suave voz._

_Debía encontrarla. _

"_Edward" gritó la voz._

_Esta vez se la escuchaba desesperada, gritando pidiendo auxilio. La seguí por el bosque. La voz iba aumentando con cada paso que daba hacia mi destino. _

"_Me estás dejando morir" dijo llena de dolor. "Otra vez."_

_La voz dejó de pedir ayuda, repentinamente todo se silenció. Dejé de correr. Sentí algo cálido en mis manos, las miré. Sangre. Éstas estaban cubiertas de una roja sangre espesa. _

Me desperté repentinamente casi dando un golpe. Había tenido una pesadilla. Sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de borrar esas imágenes, ese grito desesperado de Bella.

En el comedor me esperaban los Cullen para desayunar. Me hablaron de cualquier tema menos sobre mis padres, nadie se animaba a preguntar. Sólo sabían que me habían vuelto a abandonar.

Mi mirada se fijó en el calendario que colgaba sobre un cuadro pintado por Alice. 26 de noviembre. Faltaba un día. Esme notó mi repentina tristeza y me dio una sonrisa de aliento.

Al terminar Carlisle me llevó hasta el hospital para hacerme unos estudios. Me pidió que esperase a Esme que me vendría a buscar, pero yo le dije que prefería ir a caminar.

Fue así que me dirigí hacía la casa de Isabella Swan.

Toqué la puerta dos veces pero nadie atendió. Sabía que Charlie estaba en el trabajo, pero me parecía extraño que Bella no estuviese en casa.

Volví a tocar y esta vez Bella abrió a toda prisa. Me saludó sin mostrar sorpresa, como si supiese que la iría a visitar.

"Charlie va a matarme" dijo, "pero te invito a pasar."

Acepté la invitación y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón del estar. Bella me ofreció una bebida fría y la acepté. Mientras ella fue a la cocina a buscar la bebida yo inspeccioné el lugar. Todo estaba como lo recordaba. El viejo televisor, los sillones, la falta de iluminación, las fotos, la alfombra.

Bella me dio un vaso con una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

"Ayer tuve otro sueño" me dijo.

"¿De qué se trataba?" pregunté con sumo interés.

"Estabas vos. Era un día de clase, yo me había quedado a dormir en tu casa – la de los Cullen. Dormíamos juntos" agregó con timidez. "Yo quería faltar a clases pero tú insistías con que debía ir. ¿Cómo es posible que tenga estos sueños tan… reales? Pareciera como si los hubiese vivido, y alguien me los hubiese arrebatado y ahora de a poco me los vuelven a dar."

"Quizá son reales" le dije tomando su mano. "¿No has pensado en eso?"

"Es imposible. Pero, por otro lado, sabes todo sobre mí."

"Debes tener la mente abierta. En la vida suceden cosas inexplicables. Cosas que volverían a cualquier persona loca. Yo siento que estoy atrapado en el medio de un sueño" le clavé los ojos, "del que no quiero despertar jamás."

"Edward" dijo con timidez. "Debo decirte algo… creo que te amo. Quizá no yo, pero la chica de mis sueños, la que se parece a mí, la que te conoce, ella te ama."

Puse mi mano sobre su rostro, haciendo una caricia.

"Dile que yo también la amo."

Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, hasta poder sentir su aliento. Ella también se acercó. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un largo y profundo beso. Los recuerdos saltaron en mi interior. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada te amo, todo. Todo se presentó como una película en mi mente. La tenía a ella, y no la perdería por nada en el mundo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, no lo haría dos veces.


	8. Doce en punto

El día había llegado. Tras haber pasado el día anterior junto a Bella el 27 de noviembre ya estaba aquí. Le había pedido a Bella que se quedara en lo de los Cullen a pasar el día, a lo que accedió contenta. Habíamos pasado uno de nuestros mejores días, riendo, hablando, besándonos. Pero todo eso parecía a años de distancia al acordarme qué día era. Las dudas llegaban ¿todo cambiaría? ¿todo seguiría igual? ¿qué sucedería con mi Bella?

Todos en la casa percataron mi estado de ánimo. Me preguntaban qué me sucedía, a lo que respondía que todo estaba bien, que sólo estaba un poco nervioso por la sorpresa llegada de mis padres. Era un día soleado, lo que me produjo alivio, visto que el día de la fecha de la muerte de Bella había una gran tormenta. Quizá todo sería distinto.

Nos encontrábamos juntos en el jardín de los Cullen. Acariciaba su mejilla con total delicadeza, como si su piel fuese un pétalo de rosa.

"Desde que llegaste mi vida tomó otro sentido" admitió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunté.

"Siento que viniste para cambiarme la vida. Es difícil de explicar. Pero sé que viniste para ayudarme, Edward."

Su mano descansaba sobre mi pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos.

"¿Qué crees que hay más allá de la vida?" le pregunté tras un silencio.

"No lo sé" dijo. "La verdad, nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que es un estado de paz infinita. Donde todo toma sentido. El mal, el bien, todo. Todo lo que hemos hecho se disminuye a un solo punto. Estamos nosotros solos con nuestros recuerdos, vagos, distorsionados por la idea del fin."

"¿No tienes miedo? Es decir… que suceda" le pregunté.

"Sí" admitió ocultando su bello rostro. "Pero creo que el miedo se va en el momento de la muerte. La paz nos invade para quitar ese tortuoso miedo que lastima. Lo incierto desaparece. Ya no somos personas con problemas, con historias, nos volvemos almas puras."

_El frío del cementerio helaba mis huesos. Di unos torpes pasos y me paré frente a la multitud. _

"_Bella, Amor. El 27 de noviembre despertaste en mis brazos y también… también moriste en ellos. Bella no puedo creerlo, no estás. Te fuiste dejándome aquí. ¿Por qué? Me arrepiento cada segundo que pasa de no haberme ido contigo. Lo siento, Bella. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos para siempre pero no lo pude cumplir Amor. Te amo, por siempre."_

_La palabra siempre me torturaba. ¿Acaso el dolor permanecería por toda mi existencia? ¿Acaso mi amor por Bella duraría toda mi eternidad? ¿Acaso me reencontraría con mi alma gemela?_

"Edward" dijo Bella. "Siempre haces eso, estamos hablando y te hundes en tus pensamientos" protestó.

"Lo siento" dije y le di un beso en su frente.

El cielo se fue nublando a medida que íbamos platicando, haciéndonos caricias y besándonos en el verde jardín. Las gotas comenzaron a caer, señalando que algo inevitable estaba por suceder.

Corrimos al interior de la casa, en donde nos abrazamos para calentar nuestros cuerpos fríos. Bella titiritaba bajo mis brazos, la apreté más fuerte contra mí.

Nos dejamos caer sobre el sillón mientras escuchábamos la fuerte lluvia caer.

"¿A qué se deben esas preguntas que me has hecho?" preguntó con curiosidad Bella.

"A nada" mentí. "Sólo que lo estaba pensando y decidí decirlo."

Nos interrumpió Alice para avisarnos que la cena estaba servida. Bella había llamado a Charlie para preguntarle si se podía quedar a dormir, a lo que él respondió que sí.

"_Edward" me llamó una voz cargada de pura tristeza. "Quiero hablar contigo."_

_Su viejo traje color negro resaltaba con el verde de su alrededor, pero combinaba con los atuendos oscuros de todos los allí presentes._

"_Tú fuiste el último en verla" me dijo Charlie. "Dime que no sufrió."_

_Las lágrimas amenazaron que escaparse de mis ojos, pero hice el mejor esfuerzo para contenerlas, no quería mostrarme con total vulnerabilidad frente a Charlie, en el entierro de su única hija._

"_No lo hizo" dije con palabras cortantes, cargadas de tristeza. "Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Sonreía."_

La cena fue rápida, todos se encontraban cansados, incluyéndome.

Eran las diez de la noche, eso significaba que faltaban dos horas para el incidente, si es que este iba a suceder.

Esme nos pidió que vayamos a dormir, y lo hice contra mi voluntad, quería pasar la noche con Bella, para asegurarme que la desgracia no ocurriera. Pero Alice tomó a Bella y la llevó a su cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama, los recuerdos de aquella noche me golpeaban en el fondo de mi ser. Tenía miedo. Pero el cansancio me ganó. Quería permanecer despierto pero lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

"_Tuviste una segunda oportunidad" dijo la dulce voz de mi amada. "La tuviste y la desperdiciaste" sonaba frustrada._

"_¿Para qué te dieron esa oportunidad si no pudiste salvarme?" dijo Bella. "¿Es que acaso no me amas? Dijiste para siempre, pero me fallaste."_

_Me encontraba en un bosque solo, pero escuchaba con claridad la voz de Bella._

"_Creí que me amabas."_

"_¡Te amo!" grité con el alma en mis manos. "¡Eres todo para mí! No te decepcionaré, te salvaré!"_

_El piso del bosque fue llenándose de vidrios rotos, levanté el rostro para encontrarme con la camioneta de Bella dada vuelta. Corrí hacia ella, mis pies descalzos se cortaban con el filo de los vidrios. Dolía, pero debía salvarla._

_Miré por el agujero que había dejado el vidrio en la ventana. No había nadie. La camioneta estaba vacía. Mis ojos se enfocaron en mis pies, ensangrentados. Luego levanté la mirada para encontrarme a mí mismo dentro de la camioneta._

Me desperté de un salto. El sueño había sido tan real. Me odiaba por haberme quedado dormido.

Me puse de pie y caminé con pasos agigantados hasta la puerta del cuarto de Alice, esta estaba abierta. Entré silenciosamente y vi que sólo estaba Alice acostada sobre su cama. Me acerqué y la desperté. Me miró desorientada.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" fue lo único que pude preguntar.

"Charlie ha llamado, le dijo que tenía que volverse."

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunté desaforado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ahora preocupada Alice.

"Dime la hora"

Alice sacó de entre las sábanas su pequeño brazo y miró su reloj.

"Son las doce."


	9. Volviendo a Encontrarte

Apreté el acelerador al tiempo que mi corazón latía desaforadamente.

Bella se había ido. La iba a perder de nuevo. No lo podía soportar.

Las gotas caían cruelmente sobre el vidrio del auto que le había robado a Carlisle.

Aceleré más y más. No tenía tiempo.

Estaba en una zona casi desértica, con sólo algunas casas en los alrededores. Recordé con puro dolor los sucesos al encontrar a Bella. El miedo se apoderó de mí.

A lo lejos vi algo rojo.

Al acercarme más noté que era la camioneta de Bella.

Ésta estaba en movimiento.

Un gran alivio llenó mi cuerpo al saber que Bella estaba bien.

Toqué la bocina para que ella me viese pero su auto seguía avanzando. Por suerte el de Carlisle era más veloz, por lo que al tiempo pude estar detrás de ella. Me puse al costado, contramano, de su vehículo. La vi por la ventana. Era ella. En su total resplandor. Ella viva.

Me miró y una mueca de horror cruzó por su rostro. Luego el choque.

_El mundo está lleno de infinitas posibilidades. Cada decisión que tomamos quita estas posibilidades o agrega nuevas. Uno debe decidir sabiamente, o como pueda, para poder salir beneficiado, o para que quienes amamos lo hagan._

_Hay veces en esta vida cuando parece que no tenemos posibilidades. Cuando todo está oscuro. Cuando estamos paranoicos y con miedo a lo incierto. Cuando nos encontramos en un pasillo sin fin y con un comienzo aterrador. Soy Edward Cullen. Estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan. Juré amarla por siempre, sabiendo que eso traía un gran peso. Sabiendo que daría todo por ella, incluso mi vida._

_Ahora me encuentro en paz. Una paz de la que alguna vez me habló Isabella Swan. Una paz pura y satisfactoria. Una paz que emerge desde el fondo de mi ser, limpiando mi alma. Ya nada es correcto o incorrecto. Ya no hay razón. La oscuridad no existe. La luz me llena. Ya no tengo miedo. Ya no debo preocuparme por salvarla. Ya lo he hecho. Sé que ella va a estar bien. Sé que pagué el precio de su vuelta a la vida. Sé que todo tiene sus consecuencias. Cada cosa que hacemos en nuestra corta vida termina por afectar a todos los que nos rodean. Pero, ¿importa? Una vez que se pierde, o se gana todo, ¿importa? ¿Importa haber amado con tal esmero que uno se sacrificaría por el otro? ¿Importa la muerte cuando no se tiene nada? ¿Importa la muerte cuando ya no queda nada por ganar?_

_Hoy acepto mi destino. Hoy entiendo que era yo quien debía haber estado en esa camioneta roja el 27 de noviembre. Hoy entiendo que no tenía una segunda oportunidad para estar con Bella. _

_Más de una vez me pregunté, ¿por qué me han dado esta segunda oportunidad? Hoy sé que no es eso, sino que la muerte se había confundido, había cometido un terrible error al llevarse a Bella y no a mí. _

_Siento como mi alma se eleva. Veo un ave blanca que me mira._

_Mi cuerpo ya no pesa, mis ojos ya no ven, mis oídos ya no oyen, mi boca no puede hablar. Soy un alma más en un sinfín de almas. Espero. La espero. La esperaré por siempre._

"¿Edward?" susurró una voz.

Reconocí mi nombre, mas no pude articular ni una sola palabra. ¿Acaso estaba en el paraíso?

"¿Puedes oírme?" susurró nuevamente la voz de Bella.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mis pies, mi mente divagaba, recordando todo lo sucedido.

"_¡Edward quédate conmigo!" gritó Bella desaforadamente. "Por favor, te amo, no me dejes"_

_El cuerpo me dolía, sentía como la cálida sangre bañaba mi rostro._

"_Ya llamé a Carlisle, me oyes, tu padre está por llegar, él te curará, estarás bien amor" _

"Amor" dijo Bella. "¿Me oyes?"

Los recuerdos eran confusos, parecía como si hubiese vivido dos vidas completamente distintas, con un único núcleo, Bella.

_Me encontraba en la casa de Bella, el reloj marcó las doce, por lo que Charlie bajó las escaleras para decirme que ya era hora de irme. Me despedí de Bella y partí rumbo a mi hogar, la lluvia no paraba de caer._

"Yo sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, por eso te seguí Amor"

_Conduje con total velocidad para llegar rápido. Perdí el control del volante, el vehículo se desvió. Perdí consciencia. Desperté en los brazos de Bella._

Me dolió abrir los ojos, me costó acostumbrarme a la luz blanca del hospital.

"¡Edward!" dijo desaforadamente Bella al tiempo que sentía como una delicada mano tocaba mi frente. "Estás despierto."

_Un bosque en la distancia. La lluvia. Un grito desaforado. Un deseo de una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad. Un reencuentro con el amor. Dar mi vida por ese amor. Recuperar mi vida. Salvarla._

"¿Bella?" dije en un susurro. Las palabras dolían en mi boca, me costaba hablar.

"No te esfuerces" me pidió. "Estoy contigo, vas a estar bien."

_Estaba equivocado. Sí me habían dado una segunda oportunidad para estar con Bella. ¿O acaso había muerto? ¿O acaso había resucitado? ¿Qué tenía el destino planeado para mí? ¿Por qué me sentía tan aliviado? ¿Por qué si bien mi cuerpo dolía, mi mente se sentía completamente despejada?_

"Has estado en un coma por casi un año" me explicó. "Al fin despiertas. Oh, cómo te extrañé. No vuelvas a dejarme."

_Mis recuerdos se dividían en tres. Uno en el que Bella moría. Otro en el que yo moría. Y otro en el que despertaba de un coma._

_Parecían vidas completamente distintas._

"¿Qué día es?" pregunté.

Sus ojos marrones me miraron con curiosidad.

"29 de noviembre."

Eso quería decir que ya había pasado. Que había superado lo imposible. Al fin podía estar con Bella.

_El mundo es un vaivén de dolores, alegrías, miedos, experiencias. Yo tuve la oportunidad de recuperar a lo más importante de mi vida. Luego de sufrir el más profundo dolor, pasando por la angustia, el desconcierto y el temor, pude acabar en la felicidad. Hoy entiendo que hay una fuerza superior por encima de todos nosotros, algo que manda, que no es perfecto, que se equívoca. _

_Quizá fue un sueño. Quizá en el delirio de mi dolor invoqué en mi imaginación un mundo alternativo en el que perdía al amor de mi vida, sólo para luego recuperarlo._

_Quizá viví otra vida. Quizá desperté en mi mismo cuerpo pero con recuerdos que no eran míos._

_Quizá sigo soñando… Lo importante es que estoy con Bella, y nadie me la va a arrebatar. _

_FIN._


End file.
